Acidentes Acontecem
by Belial Malfoy
Summary: Narcissa Malfoy, neta, decide escrever a história de seus pais. Enquanto escreve, sua própria história acontece. Duas história de amor em uma, comprovando que o amor é apenas um acidente. Hiatus?
1. Prólogo

Acidentes Acontecem...

_It_ _álico Realidade _

Normal História

**Negrito - Pensamentos**

Prólogo

Como eu posso começar? Bom, vou me apresentar. Meu nome é Narcissa Guinevra Malfoy. Não me confunda com minha avó, por favor. Uma pequena homenagem de meu pai à sua mãe que me custa caro. Sou filha de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley e só descobri que o casamento deles parecia impossível quando minha irmã mais nova, Seren, nasceu. Ou seja, há 2 anos atrás.

Achei que não foi condizente a eles esconderem toda a história da gente por 13 anos, a idade de meu irmão Thomas na época. Afinal, a história é bastante bonita. Então minha cara tia Hermione falou que, que eu queria que essa história fosse conhecida, a escrevesse. E aqui estou.

Vamos começar do final. Eles estão casados há 17 anos agora e tem 4 filhos, contando comigo. Thomas foi o primeiro, 16 anos agora em Outubro. Ele é loiro como o papai e eu, mas tem os olhos castanhos como os da mamãe. É da grifinória e fica defendendo tal casa com Gina.

Logo depois dele eu nasci, faço 15 anos em Janeiro, no dia do aniversário de meu pai. Molly diz que a única diferença entre eu e ele é que eu sou menina. Particularmente acho que ela não tem razão, já que eu sorrio bastante e não sou tão fria quanto ele. Meu nome foi colocado sem que Gina soubesse e ela ficou revoltada com papai por causa disso.

Depois de mim nasceu o Artur, homenagem ao meu avô. Meu pai achou que deveria recompensar Gina e deixou colocar esse nome. Ele tem 8 anos e é um capeta. Onde vemos o cabelo ruivo dele sabemos que vai ter confusão. Ele e o Jon, filho mais novo do Tio Gui, tem a mesma idade e são parceiros de confusão. Eu realmente suspeito que ele seja sonserino pelo comportamento... ganancioso dele.

Seren tem dois anos e ainda não sabemos a cor real do cabelo dela, já que é um loiro-acobreado. Mas tem os grandes olhos castanhos da mamãe, assim como o Tom. Merlim sabe como receio que ela seja grifinória...

E, principalmente depois que eu entrei em Hogwarts, as discussões aqui em casa aumentaram. Mas segundo Potter já foram piores. Gina confirmou e aqui trago a história de como meus pais acabaram juntos.


	2. Capitulo Um: Ajudando Weasley

Capítulo 1 – Ajudando Weasley 

Tudo começou no 6o ano do meu pai. Ele nem sonhava que um dia geraria essa belezura aqui. Ou seja, ele sequer reconhecia a existência de minha mãe. Talvez a conhecesse como a caçula-pobretona Weasley ou pelo cabelo vermelhos e as sardas que eu também herdei.

Na época a guerra contra Lord Voldemort estava no auge e meu avô estava preso. Insinuações ao meu pai eram dirigidas continuamente, o taxando como clone de Lucius (como fazem comigo e ele agora).

Numa manhã de novembro, no horário do café da manhã, papai resolveu dar uma caminhada lá fora, olhar a neve que já caia. E enquanto andava perto do grande carvalho ouviu um choro, um lamento baixinho. Aproximou-se e viu Gina, encolhida, chorando.

– O que faz aqui, Weasley? Vai morrer congelada com essas suas roupas de segunda-mão. – ele falou, no tom de desdém único dele.

– E isso te importa? Vá embora, Malfoy! – ela falou olhando para ele, com a voz irritada e uma lágrima caiu sem querer de sua face.

– Chorando? Foi falta de dinheiro, é? Ou o capacho do Potter te deu um pé na bunda? – ele sorriu ainda com desdém.

– Me deixa em paz, Malfoy! Vá embora! – ela escondeu o rosto e voltou a chorar.

– Hey, hey... Calma aí. Você tem que voltar lá para dentro, e como monitor meu dever é leva-la. – Draco nunca se sentiu bem vendo mulheres chorando, seja ela quem for. Acho que Tom herdou isso dele.

– Você quer que eu volte, Malfoy? Não perca seu tempo! – ela falou, brava.

– Então morra congelada – ele bufou e virou nos calcanhares para sair quando escutou um ruído abafado, na direção dela e se virou.

Ela estava deitada na neve e, aparentemente, desmaiada.

Ele se aproximou e viu que ela realmente tinha desmaiado. Com um agitar de varinha a levitou no ar.

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

_– O que você achou, pai? – a garota levantou os olhos para o pai, que se sentava na poltrona defronte a sua._

_– Condiz com a realidade, querida. Mas eu não a levei no ar, eu a levei no colo. – ele falou, sorrindo com o canto da boca enquanto entregava o pergaminho para ela. _

_– No colo? Por quê? – ela pegou o pergaminho – Você não odiava Gina? _

_– Exatamente porque se eu a levasse de outra maneira, seu tio Ronald iria, no mínimo, tentar me matar achando que eu tinha atacado a irmã dele. – ele levantou uma sobrancelha em desdém, soando um pouco irritado. _

_– Hunm... era tão ruim assim a relação de vocês? _

_– Pior, Cissa... Pior! – e ela riu com a cara de "eu não suporto isso" que o pai dela fez – Eles nunca esperariam um ato de "bondade" de um sonserino. _

_– Oh... Grifinórios – ela revirou os olhos teatralmente fazendo o pai rir – Sempre se acham os donos da razão. _

_– Aprendendo, hein? Você é meu orgulho, sabia? Venha cá – ele estendeu os braços e a menina o abraçou. _

_– Deixa-me continuar, pai. Acho que não vou ter muito tempo esse ano... _

_– Eu tenho certeza que não vai... o quinto ano é um inferno! – ele soltou a menina – Não fique muito tempo acordada, amanhã vamos ao beco diagonal comprar os materiais. Reze para não encontrar Potter lá. _

_– Tá... – ela suspirou e o pai saiu da biblioteca. _

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

Ao se aproximar do castelo, ele resolveu levá-la no colo. Ela estava gelada. Se a levasse levitando, pensariam que ele a tinha machucado e ele teria problemas.

Tirou seu cachecol e enrolou no pescoço desprotegido dela, torcendo para que ninguém os visse e que não fosse nada grave. Ambos casos trariam mais problemas do que o necessário e, aquilo definitivamente não era o que ele queria. Além de que Lucius o mataria se descobrisse que ele ajudara uma Weasley.

Para a sua sorte, todos ainda estavam tomando café e ninguém os viu. Chegou na Ala Hospitala, deitou Gina numa maca e chamou a Madame Pomfrey.

– Merlin! Ela está congelando! Onde a encontrou, Malfoy? – ela falou enquanto examinava a ruiva.

– Ela estava perto do velho carvalho. Estava andando e a encontrei assim. Como monitor, a trouxe aqui. – ele falou indiferente, ficando impaciente.

– Obrigada, Sr. Malfoy. Ela ficará bem, não se preocupe. 10 pontos para a sonserina por sua bondade.  
Ele virou nos calcanhares sorrindo maldosamente, "Obrigado, Weasley".

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

_– Ele não ganhou 10 pontos para a sonserina quando me salvou, Cissa – Gina sorriu para a sua filha enquanto devolvia o pergaminho. Sempre se assustara em como ela nascera parecida com Draco, quase sem nenhum traço dela. Mas se via nela quando ela sorria, ou quando ficava brava._

_– Deixe-a dar pontos para _aquela_ casa nos textos dela. Ela não ganha nenhum mesmo por honra. – Tom sorriu desdenhosamente para a irmã que lhe lançou um olhar friamente mortal _

_– Pelo menos eu não _perco_ pontos para minha casa. E não sou uma vergonha para a família... _

_– Não seja malvada com seu irmão, Narcissa! – Gina falou enquanto colocava os pratos com ovos e torradas na mesa. _

_– Ele foi malvado com ela primeiro, Gina... – Molly serviu bacon para a neta – Mais uma monitora na família! – ela apertou as bochechas da menina e sacou um pente de um bolso nas suas vestes. _

_– Molly... não faz isso... Molly... Vó! Para com isso! – a menina reclamou, enquanto sua avó tentava partir seus cabelos loiros ao meio, os tirando da cara. _

_– Deixe-a, mãe! Ela gosta da franja na cara. _

_– Eu não acho isso certo, sabe? Vai prejudicar os lindos olhos azuis dela! _

_– Claro que não, Molly – Narcissa sorriu, triunfante, mostrando uma presilha e prendendo a franja de maneira que cobrisse só a testa. – Que horas saímos para o beco... _

_– Mas é um gênio, essa menina! – A avó a interrompera e a abraçara, a apertando contra o peito. Ela quase morreu sufocada. _

**N.A: **Putz... vcs não tem noção em como os capítulos crescem conforme a história . O Terceiro (que eu to escrevendo agora) tá enorme! Mas tá mto divertido'' O q vcs acharam da Narcissa?? Eu quero Reviews! o/ Por favor!

E obrigadinha Nathinha amada por betar a fanfic-


	3. Capítulo Dois: Propostas interessantes

Relembrando:

_Itálico Realidade_

Normal História

**Negrito Pensamentos**

Capítulo 2 – Propostas... interessantes. 

Quando o episódio se considerara esquecido por meu pai, Gina lhe surgiu. Não era a hora mais adequada, já que ele "conversava" com sua namorada na época, a Srta. Parkinson, atual Sra. Montague.

– Hem hem! – Gina parara a uns dois metros dos dois, que se agarravam atrás de uma armadura. Os dois somente viraram os olhares assassinos para ela – Me desculpem _incomodar, mas_ eu preciso conversar com Malfoy um pouquinho.

– Draco! O que essa... – Parkinson a olhou com superioridade – _Weasley _quer com você?

– Seja lá o que for não te interessa – ele se virou e olhou com desdém para Weasley – Provavelmente dinheiro emprestado.

– Não é isso, Malfoy. – ela parecia irritada – Acho que não vai querer que sua namoradinha saiba o que é... Vamos logo, eu não tenho o dia todo.

– Dizem que tempo é dinheiro, Weasley. Não perca seu tempo comigo – ele falou sarcástico.

– O que ela vai falar pra você que eu não posso saber? DRACO! Você está _tendo um caso com a Weasley?_ – a morena falou, histérica.

– Claro que não, Parkinson! Eu lhe explico depois – ele falou irritado e cruzando os braços – Deixe-me ver o que essa pobretona quer.

– Certo... eu acredito em você, Draquinho – ela deu um beijo no namorado relutante e lançou um olhar assassino para a ruiva antes de sair.

– O que quer, Weasley?

– Só vim agradecer, Malfoy. Mas me arrependi – ela fez um muxoxo – Se não fosse a minha proposta...

– Proposta? Começou a falar a minha língua... – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, levando uma mão ao queixo e fazendo uma pose pensativa.

– Sim Malfoy. Não quero que você conte a ninguém o que aconteceu há uma semana atrás – ela espirrou.

– E o que eu ganho com isso? – ele estendeu o seu lenço para ela, num gesto cortês. Não deixaria de ser educado só porque ela era uma Weasley.

– O que você quiser, Malfoy – ela parecia receosa – Mas não conte para ninguém, por favor!

– Você me deve duas vezes então?

– Duas?!?!

– Sim. Uma por ter te salvado e uma por agora – ele sorriu triunfante.

– O que!? Oh não, Malfoy. Eu cheguei realmente a pensar que você poderia ser bom, mas acho que me enganei – ela sorriu tristemente – O que você precisar...

– Não negue a água da fonte até tê-la bebido, Weasley – ele sorriu maliciosamente – Quando eu precisar de uma serva eu te chamo.

E ela ficou lá, parada, escutando a voz dele ressoar na cabeça dela enquanto ele partia.

**O que ele quis dizer com aquilo?? **

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

_Estava sentada na sorveteria do Beco Diagonal escrevendo quando uma voz masculina, conhecida, soou atrás de sua cabeça._

_– O que tanto escreve, Malfoy? – ela viu o garoto moreno de cabelos lisos roubar-lhe uma colherada de sorvete enquanto se sentava ao seu lado. _

_– Zabini! Não coma meu sorvete, seu sonserino vil... – ela sorriu para ele e ele lançou um olhar e um sorriso divertidos para a loira a sua frente. _

_– Desde quando se preocupa com sorvete, Cissa? O quê minha escritora favorita anda escrevendo? – ele pegou mais uma colherada. _

_– Leia se quiser saber, Dan. – ela entregou-lhe o pergaminho e se concentrou em comer seu sorvete antes que ele o comesse todo. _

_– Uau... – ele terminara de ler antes mesmo que ela chegasse na metade do sorvete – Gostei dessa indireta da fonte, acho que vou usá-la. – ele devolveu o pergaminho um pouco depois de lê-lo. _

_– Usar com quem, Sir Daniel? – ela sorriu irônica para ele. _

_– Nunca se sabe o futuro, Lady Narcissa... _

_– Oh, prive-me de suas conversas fúteis e deixe-me escrever – os dois riram. – Se Crabbe e Goyle aparecerem, não os deixe me interromper, por favor. Mande-os sentar... – ela se virou para o pergaminho enquanto o "amigo" pedia seu próprio sorvete. _

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

Pansy enchera o saco de Draco o resto do dia. Ele já não suportava a voz de gralha da garota. Sempre que podia ele a beijava, tentando silenciá-la. E enquanto a garota falava as fofocas do dia para ele naquela noite ele teve uma idéia. Não genial, mas uma idéia. Queria se livrar da Pansy de uma vez por todas.

– Eu duvido que você faça algum garoto se apaixonar por você, Pansy – ele falou, interrompendo o assunto da garota pelo meio.

– Quê? – ela esbugalhou os olhos – Do que está falando, Draco?

– Eu achei que você era burra e não surda. – uma veia saltou na têmpora de Draco – Eu duvido que você faça qualquer garoto da face da Terra gostar de você pelo o que você é e não pelo que você tem a oferecer.

– Draco! Você não me ama?! Do que está falando? – ela olhou para o garoto enquanto ele gargalhava.

– Malfoys não amam, Pansy. Você sabe que eu só estou com você porque você é bonitinha e é boa no esporte. –ele sorriu maliciosamente – mas duvido que faça alguém se apaixonar por você.

A garota se zangou.

– E eu também duvido que alguém te ame, Draco. Pelo que você é e não pelo seu dinheiro! Mas isso não é importante! – ela cruzou os braços.

– Eu aposto 15 galeões que você não consegue fazer alguém se apaixonar por você.

– O quê?! Você duvida da minha capacidade? – ela olhou irada para ele.

– Duvido. – o plano funcionava.

– Diga qualquer garoto dessa escola e eu o conquisto! Qualquer um... – ela olhava brava para ele. Ele sabia que não ia escapar disso ileso. – Mas você também tem que participar da aposta. Quem conquistar primeiro o escolhido irá ganhar os galeões, entendeu?

– Tudo bem – ele fez um gesto com a mão de indiferença – Como quiser... – seria fácil, já que quase todas as garotas babavam por ele.

– Hermione Granger.

O queixo de Draco caiu numa expressão idiota de espanto. Pensara em todas as meninas menos na... sangue-ruim baba-ovo do Potter. Ah, mas Parkinson não perdia por esperar!

– Neville Longbottom. – e assim como ela rira da cara idiota dele, ele pôde rir da dela. E rir mais ainda quando ela lhe suplicou que trocasse.

"Aposta é aposta", ele disse para ela e saiu para fazer sua ronda noturna, pensando em como ganhar a aposta. Poderia usar um favor da Weasley pobretona para descobrir como conquistar a garota.

**"Se aquilo for uma garota." **

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

_– Escrevendo, Malfoy? – novamente um garoto a interrompera, mas esse não era tão querido quanto o outro. Ela pôde ver os cabelos bagunçados dele e os olhos verdes. Atrás dele via seu primo Nathan, filho de Jorge e sua prima Jesse, filha de Rony. _

_– Acho que você não é cego, é James? – ela enrolou o pergaminho. – Não ousem se levantar, Crabbe e Goyle. – ela lançou um olhar para os meninos, clones dos pais nessa idade, que faziam menção de se levantarem e contra-atacarem Potter. _

_– O que é isso? – Potter pegou uma cadeira e se sentou ao lado dela, sendo imitado pelos ruivos. _

_– Se lhe interessasse já saberia... –ela sorriu desdenhosa – E vocês, Nathan e Jesse... não falam comigo quando estão com Potter? Como vão vocês? _

_– Estamos bem – Nathan foi curto e grosso. Costumavam destratá-la quando estavam com James Potter. James se sentava irritado, olhando para Zabini que folheava um livro. _

_– Eu soube que Jesse virou monitora também – ela sorriu para a garota gentilmente – Era de se esperar, sendo filha da tia Hermione. Parabéns prima! _

_– Obrigada, Cissa – a ruiva sorriu, retribuindo a alegria da prima. _

_– Me emocionei agora, Malfoy – James sorriu desdenhoso – Dirigindo palavras de afeição para alguém? _

_– Não sei o quanto você convive com Narcissa, Potter – Daniel Zabini levantou os olhos cor de âmbar para James – Mas ela costuma ser gentil com quem é gentil com ela, ao contrário do senhor – ele sorriu em desdém – E eu acho que ela tolera tal babaca demais da conta, por consideração a família. Mas eu creio que eu possa não tolerá-lo. Saia da minha frente, **agora**. _

_– Olha Narcissa... seu namoradinho a protegendo... Quantas cobrinhas... – o moreno foi interrompido por uma colher que voou rente a sua orelha. _

_– Eu acho que eu falei para **sair,** Potter. Você é surdo? – Zabini se levantou, com uma veia saltada na testa. _

_– Seu maldito! Não me xingue! – Potter se levantou violentamente, derrubando a cadeira. _

_Quando todos os presentes ali tinham quase certeza que os dois iriam se bater, uma voz arrastada os interrompeu. _

_– Parem agora com isso. – Draco falou, firmemente. Daniel se sentou de volta, sorrindo desdenhoso para Potter. – Seu pai vai adorar saber disso, James... _

_O garoto pode sentir a mão pesada de Draco no seu ombro. Ele gelou. Tinha medo do pai da garota que ele atazanava mais do que tudo no mundo, o sorriso maldoso, os olhos cinzentos e maldosos, a voz arrastada. _

_– Senhor Malfoy... – Zabini fez uma mesura com a cabeça para o amigo de seu pai, sendo seguido por Crabbe e Goyle. _

_– Olá garotos... – ele continuava olhando sério para o filho de Potter – O que acontecia aqui? Eu tive certeza quase absoluta que se eu não tivesse chegado vocês teriam rolado no chão como dois gatos. _

_– Não foi nada, Sr. Malfoy – James estava branco. _

_– Foi uma besteira qualquer, pai. Eu acho que ambos estão com os nervos à flor da pele depois do ano passado – Narcissa sorriu para o pai e este soltou o garoto. _

_– Eu não quero você arrumando problemas por causa da rixa dos dois, Cissa. E também não quero que você, James, arrume confusões com minha filha. Creio que seu pai compartilhe a opinião comigo e, da próxima vez que eu ver algo como isso, você será castigado. _

_– Certo, Senhor Malfoy – o garoto abaixou a cabeça, tentando desviar do olhar malvado do "tio". _

_– Cadê Tom? – o loiro mudou de assunto – Ele costuma andar com vocês, não? Nathan, Jesse, Potter... vocês o viram? _

_– Na última vez que eu o vi ele estava com Melissa. – Nathan se pronunciou, observando preocupadamente como o amigo parecia nervoso. _

_– Oh, Merlim! – Draco levou a mão à testa, massageando-a – Vamos procurá-lo, Cissa. Temos que achar seu irmão antes que Gina me assassine por tê-lo perdido. _

_– Certo pai. – a garota guardou o pergaminho nas vestes, deu um beijo na bochecha de Daniel e se levantou. – Vejo vocês depois – ela acenou para os sonserinos da mesa. _

_– Potter, venha com a gente – Draco falou para James, mas tinha seu olhar no filho de Blaise Zabini. – Nathan e Jesse, seus pais os esperam no caldeirão furado. Diga a tia de vocês que eu logo estarei lá com os seus primos. _

_E Narcissa pode ouvir Zabini xingando Potter enquanto se afastava para procurar seu irmão _

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

Meu pai decidira pedir a ajuda de Gina para ganhar a aposta. Mas a pergunta era... _como? _O que a garota podia fazer para ajudá-lo a conquistar Granger? Essa dúvida assolava a cabeça dele, enquanto ele tentava escrever algo para Weasley. Queria algo do tipo: "Eu sei o que você pode fazer por mim, Weasley..." e contar toda a coisa. Mas ele não conseguia ver como...

– Desde quando você perde seu tempo escrevendo cartas, Malfoy? – o colega de casa de Draco, Blaise Zabini, se sentara a sua frente na mesa do salão comunal, ainda naquela noite. – Cadê sua _namorada_?

– Namorada? – meu pai riu – se tudo der certo eu não tenho namorada, Zabini, até o fim do ano.

– Uau! Como você se livrou da Parkinson? – o garoto sentado a sua frente sorriu descrente.

– Uma aposta, Blaise – os dois se aproximaram e Draco falou com um tom de voz "confidencial" – Eu disse que ninguém gostava dela e nós apostamos que quem conquistasse, de verdade, alguém primeiro, ganhava quinze galeões.

– Nossa, hein? E quem ela tem que conquistar?

– Longbottom – os dois não puderam deixar de rir.

– Merlim! Você foi malvado demais com a pequena gralha, Draco!

– Ela começou, Blaise – ele ficou sério – Tenho que conquistar Hermione Granger.

Os olhos esverdeados do garoto a sua frente se esbugalharam e ele parecia atônito.

– Granger!?

– Sim, Blaise. Granger...

– Como você vai conseguir a proeza?

– Eu vou ter uma ajudinha aqui e ali, você sabe. – ele não pôde deixar de se divertir com o olhar confuso do garoto a sua frente. – Além de você, é claro.

– Eu!? Eu não vou me meter nisso, Draco!

– Você já se meteu nisso, Blaise. O que você faria no meu lugar? – Draco levantou as sobrancelhas em preocupação.

– Eu... bem... começaria escrevendo para ela. – o outro loiro deu de ombros - "Seu cérebro é bem maior que o meu. Nunca meu cérebro será tão grande quanto o seu. Não sei como alguém consegue andar com um grande cabeção como o seu ."

Os dois não puderam deixar de rir. Mas isso não ajudara muito Draco.

– Falando sério, Blaise. Eu sei que você é um galanteador, não me engane. O que você realmente faria?

– Eu nunca pensei que você, Draco, me pediria conselhos amorosos! – ele sorriu em desdém – Talvez se você conseguisse descobrir o que ela gosta com alguém, uma amiga, sei lá.

– Oh, Merlin – ele apoiou a cabeça nas mãos e massageou a testa – Isso não é o mais difícil.

– Ora, o que é então?

– A idéia de _conquistar_ Granger.

Os dois loiros riram, mas Draco ria amargamente. Teria que se rebaixar e pedir ajuda a uma Weasley para ganhar a aposta.

Na outra manhã, ele já tinha planejado tudo. Escrevera um bilhete para Gina e mandara naquela manhã, pelo correio coruja. Se tudo desse certo, já saberia o que fazer depois das aulas.

Gina se surpreendeu em receber uma carta naquela manhã. Não era bem uma carta, mas era uma correspondência. Atraiu os olhares de seus amigos.

– Uma carta, Gina? – Harry parecia interessado, enquanto dava um pouco de torrada para Edwiges antes dela lançar vôo.

– Não é uma carta, exatamente, Harry – ela corou quando Rony olhou para ela também.

– Gina... você tem um namorado? – Rony perguntou, parecendo furioso.

– Desde quando isso te interessa, Rony? – Hermione cutucou o amigo, defendendo a ruiva.

– Ela é minha irmã, Hermione. Isso me interessa bastante! – ele ficara com as orelhas coradas e achou estranho o fato de Hermione também corar.

– Mione... por que Draco Malfoy está olhando para você? – Harry olhou para a amiga, tirando os olhos da mesa sonserina, aonde Draco também havia desviado o olhar da "sangue-ruim" quando Potter o vira.

– Se eu soubesse eu poderia dizer! – e com a confusão que se formou, com os garotos cogitando o que Draco queria com Hermione, Gina pôde sair do salão principal sem ser notada.

"Weasley, 

Encontre-me naquela árvore às cinco horas. Sei como fazer você me retribuir pela minha bondade. E não se esqueça do maldito cachecol."

Gina leu a caligrafia fina de Draco ficando gelada. Ela não imaginara que ele pediria os favores para ela tão rápido assim. Ela temeu pelo que teria que fazer, e se arrependeu daquilo. Mas não podia deixar que as pessoas se preocupassem com ela por aquela besteira. Havia muito mais para se preocupar do que a caçula Weasley carente. Estavam numa guerra e ela estava consciente de que o relacionamento com o inimigo estava indo _longe demais. _E sabia que mesmo que voltasse para o salão não conseguiria comer, ansiosa.

Na mesa da sonserina, Draco mexia no seu prato, sem fome, pensando em como iria explicar para a grifinória o porque de querer saber mais sobre Granger. Iria ter bastante trabalho para explicar isso sem estragar tudo...

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

_– O que você tem com o filho de Blaise Zabini? – o pai levantou os olhos para ela, do pergaminho._

_– Nada. – ele pôde ver a garota ficar corada, idêntica a mãe. Isso ela puxara de Gina. _

–_ Não minta para mim, Narcissa – os olhos cinzentos de ambos se encontraram, e para Narcissa foi como se seu pai lesse sua mente. _

–_ Já disse que eu não tenho nada com ele... – ela virou a cabeça irritada, para o lado, com o cabelo loiro cobrindo o rosto. – o que achou do texto? _

– _Bom, mas o que você tem com Zabini? – o pai começava a soar irritado e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. – Eu vi como ele te olha. Parece um lobo pronto para abocanhar uma ovelha. Eu já tive 16 anos, eu sei o que esse olhar significa. _

_– Ora, se Zabini quer algo comigo, eu não sei – ela parecia irritada – mas eu não tenho nada com ele! _

_– Mas você _quer_ ter algo com ele – ele lançou um olhar provocador para a filha, que ficou mais vermelha. _

_– Não vejo por que você fica assim! Ele é bonito, boa pinta, sangue-puro... – ela viu o sorriso do pai – Eu não quero nada com ele! – ela ficou escarlate – Estou indo dormir... _

_– Acho que você deveria ir conversar com a sua mãe. Ela conseguiu conquistar Draco Malfoy e não vejo por que não te ensinaria a conquistar Daniel Zabini. – ele falou, provocativo. _

_– Eu não quero conquistar Daniel Zabini! – ela se levantou, ainda vermelha.– E pare de ser tão egocêntrico, pai! Estou indo dormir, amanhã será um longo dia com os Potter almoçando aqui. _

_Os dois bufaram ao mesmo tempo. Ambos odiavam aquela família, todos os membros. Não fora por criação que Narcissa começou a não gostar deles, pois Tom foi ensinado da mesma maneira e era muito amigo dos filhos de Potter, mas era uma coisa dela. Odiava os cabelos bagunçados, principalmente os bagunçados de propósito de James, a maneira como eram metidos e perfeitos. E como seus primos pareciam gostar mais dos filhos de Harry do que dela própria. _

_– Boa noite, querida – o pai se levantara e dera um beijo na testa dela, de boa noite. – Sonhe com Zabini. – ele saiu sorrindo maliciosamente de uma maneira que Narcissa nunca vira. _

_– Só me faltava essa... – ela foi pelo o outro lado do corredor, no caminho de seu quarto._

**N.A: **Hey, hey hey! Zabini é o nosso rei o/ ahuahauah'' Eu tenho que parar de ler as Brumas de Avalon, cara... Essa história do olhar foi ocmpletamente copiado de lá ¬¬''  
O James é mto... James o.ó Eh estranho... E quem será Melissa?? Tchanananaaaam!

Comeeeeeeennnnnteeeeeeeemmmmmmmmmmmm

Obrigada por ler essa porcaria o/


	4. Capítulo Três: Aulas de Poções?

**Capítulo 3 – Aulas de Poções!?!?**

Assim que o sinal indicando o término das aulas daquele dia soou, Gina saiu do castelo em direção ao carvalho. Odiava pensar naquilo, mas estava agasalhada como Draco a mandara. Não queria dever mais para o loiro.

Uns cinco minutos depois que ela chegou na árvore, ela pode ouvir passos abafados pela neve.

– Weasley... – o loiro parara a sua frente, bloqueando a luz. Ela pode ver que ele estava acompanhado.

– Isso vai funcionar, Draco? – ela escutou uma voz feminina conhecida, sussurrando para o loiro.

– Vai, Eliza. Deixe-me explicar para que estamos aqui – ele virou para a ruiva – Veio agasalhada, não? Não desmaie de novo!

– Malfoy! – ela ficou vermelha – Achei que ninguém devia saber disso!

– Eu não conto pra ninguém, Guinevra. – a garota falou sorrindo. Gina se encolheu ao ouvir seu nome. Elizabeth Bluth era do mesmo ano que ela, só que sonserina. Ela era namorada de outro loiro sonserino e futuramente sua esposa, gerando um lindo garoto.

– Ela está aqui porque vai te ajudar. – ele se sentou, sério, na frente dela. A morena se acomodou do lado da ruiva.

– Ajudar...? – ela parecia nervosa.

– Sim... eu preciso que você me faça um favor – ele olhou para a garota ao lado da ruiva que estava prestes a rir – Quero um relatório completo de Hermione Granger.

– QUÊ!?!?!? – a ruiva esbugalhou os olhos em espanto.

– Isso mesmo, Weasley. – o loiro parecia irritado – Um relatório completo de Hermione Granger.

As duas garotas não conseguiram segurar a risada. Malfoy pedindo informações sobre Granger? Mas quando Gina pensou sobre isso parou de rir imediatamente. Isso era altamente perigoso.

– Por que você quer isso? – ela falou quando parou de rir. Elizabeth continuava rindo baixinho.

– Não lhe interessa. Apenas faça. – ele parecia muito mais irritado e tinha os braços cruzados no peito – Não tem graça, Eliza! Pare de rir!

– Desculpe, mas é a coisa mais engraçada que eu ouvi na minha vida – a morena estava sem fôlego e enxugou algumas lágrimas que tinha nos olhos, parando de rir.

– E eu não vou fazer um relatório sobre minha amiga! Principalmente para você! – Gina se levantou – Peça qualquer outra coisa! E eu acho que você perdeu um pedido por ter contado a Elizabeth.

– Eliza – a outra garota corrigiu inconscientemente antes do loiro explodir.

– Você falou que eu podia pedir o que eu quisesse! E Eliza é um túmulo! Ela sabendo, ninguém mais sabe! – ele se levantou também, em fúria, ficando cara-a-cara com a ruiva. Ele era uns 20 cm mais alto que ela e ela teve que levantar a cabeça pra encará-lo.

– EU NÃO VOU ENTREGAR MINHA AMIGA PRA UM FILHOTE DE COMENSAL DA MORTE POR NADA! – ela berrou.

– NÃO ME CHAME DE FILHOTE DE COMENSAL, WEASLEY! VOCÊ NÃO ME CONHECE! – ele berrou também, os olhos brilhando em fúria.

–É O QUE VOCÊ É, MALFOY! – ela berrou, se virando e saindo.

– Espere! Nossa conversa não acabou – Draco sibilou em fúria, segurando o braço da garota.

– Eu creio, Malfoy, que se uma pessoa não quer, duas não conversam! – a garota estava vermelha e Eliza teve quase certeza que ela mataria Draco se eles continuassem.

– Parem com isso. AGORA! – ela falou firmemente e alto, olhando para os dois.

Nenhum dos dois soube porque, mas naquele momento algo nos olhos de Eliza provocou um medo extremo nos dois. Não queriam por nada no mundo desobedecê-la.

– Pelo menos uma vez na vida conversem civilizadamente! – ela se levantou – Primeiro de tudo, Draco quer um relatório de _interesses _de Granger. Coisas que ela gosta, flor favorita, tipo de garoto. Essas coisas! Ele não pretende descobrir tudo sobre ela e entregar para Lucius!

Gina olhou espantada para a sonserina e depois para Draco. Os olhos dele se estreitaram e ela pôde ver que ele estava com raiva.

– Não?– ela voltou a olhar para a garota.

– Não, Weasley. Ele não quer nada muito íntimo! E depois ele não é um filhote de comensal, no seu sentido pejorativo. Todos sabemos que o pai de Malfoy é um comensal, mas eu tenho tanta vontade de ser comensal quanto ele!

– Mas isso não é uma garantia... – Gina olhava espantada para Draco.

– Não? Você sabe que meus pais foram assassinados esse verão – Eliza levantou uma sobrancelha, escondendo a raiva – E sabe que meu irmão trabalha com o seu e sabe que todos os professores dessa escola estão de olho 24 horas por dia em mim para eu não fugir e matar os comensais que assassinaram meus pais. A última coisa na face da Terra que eu seria é comensal!

– Mas...

– Sem "mas", Weasley. Consiga-me o relatório e vai ser um favor a menos, certo? Mas eu não quero escrito, alguém pode ver. Aí Eliza entra. Você fala para ela e eu fico sabendo.

– Tudo bem. – Gina suspirou. Além da promessa, Eliza a convencera. Confiaria na irmã do amigo de Gui, apesar dela ser sonserina.

– Nos vemos por aí, Weasley. – o loiro se virou e a morena sorriu para ela.

– Ele não é assim sempre. É tudo questão de convivência. Não liga não! Posso te chamar de Gina?

– Tudo bem! – as duas foram conversando de volta para o castelo. Agora teriam que ser "amigas".

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

_– Cissa? – a voz foi acompanhada de uma batida na porta._

_– Que é? – ela falou irritada, abrindo a porta._

_Ela viu um garoto alto, sorrindo para ela desdenhosamente. Ele era ruivo, com os cabelos na altura do ouvido cortados em v e com olhos verdes opacos, como os da mãe. Michael Weasley, seu primo._

_– É para você descer, priminha... – ele entrou no quarto empurrando a prima para dentro e fechando a porta sorrindo – E não gostei da sua educação. Fiquei três meses fora e você me recebe com um "que é", camisola e cabelo em pé... tsc tsc tsc._

_– Não enche, Mike! – ela sorriu e pulou em cima dele como uma criança, sendo abraçada – Saudades!_

_– É, eu sei pequena – eles sorriram e ele deu um beijo na bochecha dela – Você tem que se arrumar. Tia Gin mandou eu te chamar._

_– Eu gosto taaanto do almoço de despedida...– ela revirou os olhos, indo para o armário._

_– É, eu te compreendo. Não é fácil ser sonserino no meio dessa família. – ele bufou - Acho que só eu te entendo..._

_– Eu também acho, Mike – ela jogou uma blusa e uma calça na cama – Eu queria que você fosse meu irmão._

_– Não diga isso. Seu irmão gosta de você, no fundo. E se Merlin quiser, Arthur ou Seren serão sonserinos._

_– Merlin não atende meus desejos, Mi... – ela sorriu tristemente – Vira para lá para eu poder trocar de roupa!_

_– Tá... como se eu nunca tivesse visto uma mulher sem roupa. Ainda mais uma pirralha como você – ele virou a cabeça e reclamou enquanto ela se vestia._

_– Tá, tá... chega! Pode olhar! – Ela estava sentada na penteadeira que um dia fora de sua avó, podia ver ela mesma, penteando os cabelos e o primo se aproximando._

_– Essa foto é nova... – o rapaz pegou um porta-retrato que estava em cima da penteadeira. Viu uma senhora com os cabelos loiros, quase brancos, sentada numa poltrona e sorrindo para uma menininha loirinha que sentava em seu colo. A menina acenava sorridente e a senhora trançava os longos cabelos dela. – Você e a sua avó?_

_– Sim. Isso foi um pouco antes dela morrer – a loira sorriu – Eu gostava dela, apesar de tudo. E ela gostava de mim, sua única neta. Ela era muito solitária._

_– Eu lembro que ela não suportava Tom. Ele ficava na casa da vovó Molly, com a gente, enquanto você tinha tratamento de luxo com os Malfoy. Lúcio só fala com você agora, não é?_

_– É... – ela suspirou – Ele diz que eu sou a salvação da família. Ele só fala com o papai para reclamar – ela terminou de amarrar os cabelos e recolocou o porta-retrato no lugar – Vamos?_

_– Claro... você está muito bonita!_

_– Obrigada! – ela sorriu, sabendo que o primo exagerava. Só vestia suas roupas de sempre, uma blusa preta de alça e uma calça jeans. Mas ele a adorava e era esse o modo dele demonstrar. Era únicos, sonserinos no meio de Grifinórios. E sempre sofreram com isso. Juntos._

_Desceram as escadas e para a infelicidade da garota deram de cara com os Potter chegando. A cena era cômica, dava uma boa fotografia._

_Gina os cumprimentava feliz da vida e Draco estava carrancudo. Pavarti abraçou Gina e depois deu dois beijinhos falsos num Draco estressado. __Harry abraçou Gina sorrindo e apenas cumprimentou o loiro formalmente, mudando completamente as feições.__ James recebeu um abraço caloroso da ruiva mãe e apenas um sorriso de desdém do loiro pai. Os gêmeos, Melissa e Sirius, também foram abraçados por Gina, mas Draco somente resmungou um "Oi"._

_– Narcissa! Michael! – Pavarti os vira e Narcissa sentiu o primo ficar rígido quando a mulher se aproximou._

_– Olá, Sra. Potter – ele sorriu falsamente, recebendo o abraço._

_– Olá Pavarti – Narcissa também foi abraçada._

_– Tia Pavarti, querida. Não sei como você deixa sua filha tratar os outros assim. Inclusive a família, Gina!_

_Gina sorriu para a mulher e Draco e Narcissa se divertiram ao reconhecer raiva naquele sorriso._

_– Ela tem os bons motivos dela, querida. Afinal, eu acho que você não é velha o suficiente para uma mocinha te chamar de tia. Ou é?_

_Pavarto corou um pouco e Harry riu para descontrair. Gina os conduziu para a sala de estar, onde os outros Weasley estavam. _

_Assim que entraram, Arthur saiu correndo da parede onde estava para puxar a mãe e o pai._

_– Pai! Mãe! Venham ver o que a tia Morgana fez! – ele apontava para a tapeçaria com a árvore familiar dos Malfoy. Ela normalmente era coberta, mas estava aparecendo._

_– O que ela fez? – a preocupação passou pelos olhos de Gina. Todos olhavam para Morgana._

_– Só arrumei algumas coisas aqui. Calma! – ela sorriu alegremente._

_Todos se amontoaram perto, ficando somente Molly e Artur (avô) sentados. Eles viram toda a linhagem em prata na tapeçaria verde. E lá em baixo, aonde antes havia apenas "Draco" a árvore continuava. Mostrava o casamento com Gina e todos os seus filhos. Da mesma maneira, nos irmãos de Lúcio haviam os seus casamentos, seus filhos e seus netos._

_– Eu achei que, apesar da mamãe ter sido deserdada, deveríamos aparecer aqui. – Morgana sorriu com os imensos olhos verdes brilhando.- E aproveitei e atualizei um pouco._

_– Por que meu nome tá em vermelho? – Gina e Carlinhos falaram ao mesmo tempo._

_– Porque não são sonserinos, ora! – a mulher riu._

_– Que discriminação! E por que os nomes de Arthur e Seren estão dourados? – Gina sorriu para a cunhada._

_– Sem casa. Quando forem escolhidos ganham a cor devida! Olhe a filha da prima Nimue... Ela foi corvinal e tá azulzinha._

_– Oh, obrigada Morgana! – Gina sorriu – Agora vamos nos sentar e conversar... Temos um longo dia pela frente._

_Narcissa revirou os olhos ao ver que tinha se sentado no mesmo sofá que James._

**_"E bota longo nisso..."_**

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

Entraram no salão principal se dividindo. Eliza foi até a mesa sonserina, se encontrando com o namorado e Draco. Gina foi se sentar com Colin, mas Rony a chamou.

– O que você estava fazendo com a namorada de Blaise Zabini?? – as orelhas dele estavam vermelhas quando ela se sentou ao seu lado.

– Ora, não lhe interessa Ron – ela pegou um bolinho e mordeu.

– Não me interessa!? Eu sou seu irmão! Eu tenho que cuidar de você! E você estava conversando com uma sonserina, amiga de Draco Malfoy! – ele falou um pouco alto, atraindo a atenção de alguns sonserinos e corvinais.

– Calma, Ron! Eliza vai me dar aulas particulares de poções. Fala baixo! – ela falou num tom normal.

– AULAS PARTICULARES DE POÇÕES? – Rony berrou, mas abaixou o tom logo depois – Por que não pediu para Hermione? Ela é a melhor!

– É Gin – Hermione olhou para ela – Eu posso te ajudar.

– Mas eu não quero dar mais trabalho para você, Mione! – ela estava vermelha – E nós faremos uma troca. Eu ensino Herbologia e ela poções! Será ótimo para os exames estudar com alguém!

– Mas precisava ser uma SONSERINA? – Rony berrou isso mais alto, chamando a atenção de metade dos alunos ali presentes.

– Acalme-se, Rony! – Harry repreendeu o amigo e arrumou os óculos.

– Como eu vou me acalmar com minha irmã tendo aulas com uma sonserina? – ele se levantou, ainda falando alto e olhou para a irmã.

– Rony, eu sou dona da minha vida! Se eu quero ter aulas com uma sonserina, eu vou ter! – ela largou o bolinho no prato irritada e se levantou andando em direção a porta do salão, sendo seguida pelo irmão.

– Você não está sendo sensata, Guinevra Weasley! Hermione dará as aulas! – agora eles estavam no meio do salão e quase todos olhavam para eles.

– Eu não quero que ela me dê as aulas! – Gina respondeu furiosa, ficando vermelha.

– Ron, sente-se! – Hermione puxou o ruivo, que ainda estava furioso, para se sentar lançou um olhar significativo para Gina – Gin... eu não te entendo... Porque-

– Eu acho que vocês estão muito ocupados, Mione – ela se sentou ao lado da garota, vendo o irmão furioso do outro lado – Toda a coisa com você-sabe-quem e tudo mais, eu posso me virar sozinha. E Eliza não é malvada, o irmão dela trabalha com Gui. Ela é legal. – Gina sorriu confortando os amigos.

– Tudo bem, Gina – Harry suspirou e recebeu um olhar assassino de Rony – Mas qualquer coisa chame a gente, tá? – ele parecia cansado – Eu sei que você sabe se cuidar.

– Obrigada pela confiança, Harry – ela sorriu e recebeu um abraço de Hermione – E desculpa, Mione... eu sei que você-

– Não se desculpe, Gina! Como Harry disse estamos aqui para você!

– Obrigada – ela sorriu para a amiga, pegou um bolinho e saiu do salão.

Na outra mesa do salão principal, Draco olhava a ruiva sair espantado, sendo rodeado de risos dos sonserinos.

– Ela é bem esperta. – Eliza sorriu entre um gole de suco e um bolinho

– Realmente. Boa escolha, Malfoy – Blaise deu palmadinhas no ombro do outro loiro.

– Eu não esperava que ela encontrasse uma desculpa rápido assim. Amanha será que eu tenho algo sobre Granger?

– Teremos aula dupla de poções, em duplas. Daí eu mando o Creevey pastar com a Joan e eu faço a poção com ela. Pelo menos uma carta você manda para a Granger amanhã, Draco.

– Tudo bem... eu acho que Pansy está na mesma situação – ele sorriu desdenhoso, apontando para uma Pansy aparentemente nervosa.

– Ela mereceu – Blaise riu e beijou a namorada – É tão petulante!

– E irritante! – Eliza completou

– Não esqueçam burra, porca e fútil. – Draco falou casualmente e eles gargalharam.

Então, quando a mesa estava mais vazia, os três continuavam ali, conversando casualmente enquanto Crabbe e Goyle comiam, um trio grifinório se aproximou deles.

– Bluth! Qual a sua idéia em dar aulas para Gina? – Rony falou irritado vendo os sorrisos desdenhosos se abrindo no rosto dos três.

– Creio que sua irmã tenha lhe contado, Weasley. – ela abriu mais o sorriso desdenhoso – Ela não quer atrapalhar vocês e eu sou a melhor aluna de Poções do 5o ano. Deixe sua irmã viver!

– Vocês estão planejando algo, eu sei. É tudo idéia do Malfoy, não é? – Harry segurava o amigo ruivo que estava da mesma cor dos cabelos.

– Eu não mando na vida dos sonserinos inteligentes, Weasley. Além de pobre ainda é burro?

– Malfoy... – ele cerrou os punhos e Harry o segurou mais forte.

– Ele não fez nada, Weasley. Nós, eu e sua irmã, arrumamos isso. Temos dificuldades e estamos nos ajudando! Eu sei que você pode não gostar, mas Gina tem 15 anos e sabe se decidir! – Eliza mantinha o tom calmo e Hermione olhou espantada para ela. Ela era sensata!

– Você não sabe nada sobre minha irmã, Bluth – Harry o segurava mais forte.

– Weasley! Qual o problema da sua irmãzinha ter aulas com uma sonserina? – Blaise sorriu desdenhoso – Medo que ela descubra que nós somos melhores?

– Não, Zabini! Medo que ela seja envenenada! – Rony fazia mais força para Harry saltá-lo.

– Rony! Isso não nos levará a nada. – Hermione falou, deixando o garoto mais irritado – Vamos embora. Converse com Gina sobre isso...

– Tudo bem... – ele bufou – Se vocês aprontarem alguma para Gin-

– Pode deixar que nada acontecerá com sua irmã – e o sorriso malicioso de Draco assustou Hermione.

**"Ele planeja algo... Devemos nos preparar..."**

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

- De novo? – a voz conhecida soou nos seus ouvidos como veludo.

_– Eu tenho que terminar isso. Esse ano eu não vou ter muito tempo – ela suspirou._

_– Mas no trem sua letra fica tremida. – ela não pôde deixar de pensar como o sorriso dele era perfeito._

_– Mas você entende e eu também, então tá ótimo!- ele não pode deixar de pensar o quão linda ela era, principalmente sorrindo._

_Ele se sentara ao lado dela, deixando Crabbe e Goyle no outro banco. Ela repousou a cabeça loira em seu ombro, como sempre fazia. O cheiro dela. Flores Cítricas. Ele reconheceu o perfume que dera de aniversário para ela e sorriu. Aquele perfume era perfeito nela, e cada vez ele ficava mais atordoado perto dela. Ele tinha que falar aquilo para ela desde o quarto ano, desde que descobriu que gostava dela pra valer. Mas sempre lhe faltava a coragem. Era tudo tão perfeito daquele jeito, não queria que um sentimento idiota estragasse tudo._

_Se ele pudesse ler os pensamentos na cabeça dela veria que cada vez mais ela se afogava em pensamentos confusos. O cheiro dele a estava deixando louca e ela estava confusa com aquilo tudo. Ela não deveria ansiar tanto pelo toque dele! Ele era o melhor amigo dela, não gostaria dela mais do que uma irmã. O seu pai estava enganado sobre as intenções dele._

_– Cissa...- ele suspirou e ela tirou a cabeça do ombro dele – Não, volte... eu preciso lhe falar algo. – ela olhava curiosa para ele. Os outros dois ocupantes roncavam no outro banco._

_– O quê? – ela sorriu para ele, mas internamente se retorcia de curiosidade e de medo._

_– Hum... eu... – ele voltou a fazer carinho nos cabelos dela – Eu..._

_– Você...- ela sussurrou. Podia sentir o peito dele subindo e descendo um pouco mais rápido agora._

_– Eu... há muito tempo... eu... hunm... eu... eu go-_

_– MALLLLLFOYYYYY! – uma garota de cabelos castanhos abriu a porta violentamente, assustando todos daquela cabine. Narcissa tirou a cabeça do ombro de Daniel e ele bufou – Eu estive procurando você em todos os vagões! Logo no último, né?_

_– O que quer, Creevey? – ela bufou, arrumando os cabelos._

_– É seu turno, querida.– Ela sorria – Depois você pode voltar!_

_– Obrigada... – ela fez uma careta para Dan e saiu._

_O garoto bufou e chutou o banco na sua frente, assustando os dois armários. Estava frustrado, fora interrompido quando tivera coragem de falar. Olhou para a janela raivoso, cruzando os braços. Ainda tinha todo o ano letivo para pedi-la em namoro. Um dia iria conseguir._

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------

No outro dia, depois do almoço, a primeira aula era poções. Eliza viera procurar Gina e pedira para ser a sua dupla. As duas faziam a poções sob os olhares de ambas turmas.

– Qual a flor favorita dela? – Eliza sussurrou enquanto colocava as nozes moscadas.

– Gérberas... – ela sussurrou de volta – Ela reclamou quando recebeu rosas de Krum. Ela odeia rosas.

– Certo. Gérberas sim, rosas não – a morena sorriu – O que ela mais gosta de fazer?

– Estudar, eu acho. E fazer gorrinhos para elfos domésticos. – Gina segurou o riso quando Eliza fazia uma cada de "Mas hein?"

– Nossa, hein? Que belo passatempo. – ela colocou as pernas de sapo – Observe que você tem que esperar elas sumirem antes do próximo ingrediente!

– Hã? - a ruiva ficou confusa.

– Snape – a outra apenas mexeu a boca.

– Eu entendi. Então agora o salgueiro? – a ruiva fingiu direitinho que estavam conversando sobre a matéria e despejou a madeira na poção vendo esta ficar com a cor certa.

– Muito bem, Bluth. Cinco pontos para a sonserina por ter salvado o dia. – a morena não deixou de sorrir.

– Obrigada, professor. – ele passou direto e ela parou a ruiva antes que ela reclamasse – Não perca pontos, Weasley. Fique calada. – ela sussurrou.

– Mas...

– Sem "mas", Gina. Podemos nos encontrar depois da aula, antes do jantar, para termos a aula extra?

– Certo, Eliza. – ela suspirou.

– Nós realmente vamos fazer essas aulas, né? – a morena sussurrou, espantando a ruiva – Eu realmente preciso de ajuda em Herbologia e você precisa em poções. A gente pode juntar a fome e a vontade de comer.

– Tudo bem... – elas sorriram e quando o sinal tocou saíram juntas da sala, conversando animadamente.

Tiveram a primeira aula e Gina descobriu que aquilo não era tão ruim. Eliza fazia perguntas ocasionais sobre os interesses de Hermione e descontraía um pouco. Ela descobriu que tinham algo em comum, e riram juntas de alguns hábitos estranhos de Hermione.

Entraram no salão principal na hora do jantar se dividindo, novamente. Gina rumou para a mesa grifinória e Eliza para a sonserina, sob um olhar assassino de um ruivo grifinório.

– E aí, Liz! O que descobriu hoje pra o nosso garanhão? – Blaise puxara a namorada e ela sentara no seu colo desajeitadamente.

– Muitas coisas... – ela sorriu – A sangue-ruim é realmente estranha, Draco. Você não pode imaginar! Por que a Parkinson a escolheu e não a Weasley? A Weasley é tão mais normal...

– Do que está falando, Eliza? – Draco olhou descrente para a garota que se sentava ao seu lado.

– Ela também acha algumas coisas de Granger estranhas, mas respeita porque ela é filha de trouxas. Bem, eu escreveria uma carta para ela hoje e mandaria flores junto. Gérberas e não rosas.

– Quê!? – ele olhou descrente para a morena.

– Gérberas, Draco...

– Aonde eu consigo gérberas essa época do ano!?

– Aí o grande Zabini entra. Eu posso pedir com os meus contatos um buquê de gérberas para serem entregues amanhã...

– Tudo bem... mas... e a carta?

– Weasley está olhando para cá, Draco...

– Ignora esse pobretão, Blaise.

– Mas não é o menino, é a menina!

– Porque ela olharia para cá!?

– Ela está conversando com Granger, Draco...

– Merlin! Granger também está olhando para cá!

– Eu não acredito, me esconde! Elas estão vindo para cá!

– Sai de trás, Eliza! Será que alguém escutou a nossa conversa?

– Ela não pode ter contado, pode? Ela é grifinória!

– E se Parkinson contou?

– Ela não faria isso!

– Não? Elas estão dando a volta...

– Espera... elas pararam!

– Por que elas estão falando com o Montague?

– Por Merlin! O que está acontecendo aqui?

– Elas estão saindo do salão com Montague!

– Eliza, você vai investigar isso!

– Agora mesmo!

– Não, sua louca! Amanhã você vê isso! – ela foi impedida de se levantar pelo namorado.

– Eu estou curiosa... – ela cruzou os braços.

– Amanhã a primeira coisa que você vai perguntar é o que elas estavam fazendo com Montague hoje... – Draco falou um pouco emburrado. Por que será que elas estavam conversando com Montague? Draco viu que Potter e Weasley não estavam ali também. Deveriam ter saído na confusão que se formara quando as garotas começaram a andar para a mesa sonserina. Viu que tampouco Longbottom estava na mesa.

"**Tem alguma coisa errada nisso..."**

------------O.O.O.o.o.o.O.O.O----------


	5. Capítulo 4: Romeu e Julieta

Capítulo 4 – Romeu e Julieta

– Que diabos você foi fazer com Montague ontem!? – Eliza perguntou em sussurros assim que elas se sentaram na biblioteca.

– O louco mandou uma carta para Mione... dizendo que a ama – Gina fez uma cara de nojo – E ela pediu para eu ir com ela ver o que ele queria...

– Por Merlin! Montague!? – a morena fez uma cara de descrença.

– Montague... o mundo tá perdido... daqui a pouco o Malfoy manda uma carta cheirosinha para o Harry pedindo desculpa por tudo o que já fez para ele!

As duas não conseguiram conter as risadas com a idéia.

– "Querido Harry... Eu queria pedir perdão por todas as ofensas proferidas durante os anos..." Bem do feitio de Draco – Eliza comentou entre risadas.

– E Harry responderia: "Querido e cheiroso Draco... Sua carta era realmente cheirosa, que perfume era aquele? Claro que eu te perdôo, Draquinho! Sem ressentimentos..." – e as duas caíram na gargalhada.

– Isso é realmente impossível de acontecer!

– Também acho... que droga, Eliza... agora eu não vou conseguir parar de rir quando eu ver Harry e Malfoy juntos!

– Não reclama... eu passo umas sete horas perto de Draco, como eu vou me controlar?

– Eu acho que me mataria se passasse esse tempo todo perto dele!

– Eu acho que você acabaria gostando dele se passasse todo esse tempo perto dele... ele é divertido – ela sorriu – Claro que essas sete horas são só quando eu resolvo dormir com o Blaise... a cama dele é do lado da do Draco. – ela começou a desenhar flores no pergaminho, meio pensativa – Eles são tão bonitinhos dormindo, mas eu nunca consigo realmente dormir lá com aqueles dois armários roncando e bufando a noite toda.

– Você _dorme _com Blaise e ninguém reclama!? – Gina estava vermelha.

– Você entende o sentido de dormir, não? – ela sorriu inocentemente – Eu realmente durmo... eu gosto de ficar abraçada com Blaise enquanto ele dorme... – ela suspirou – Era horrível quando a Pansy dormia lá... Por Merlin! Ela bufava mais que Crabbe e Goyle juntos, sem contar o quanto que gritava!

Gina se voltou ao pergaminho com a revelação da menina. Isso quer dizer que era habito comum as sonserinas irem dormir com os seus namorados nos dormitórios? E pelo jeito que Eliza falava, elas realmente faziam algo, num dormitório comum. Mas Eliza não parecia esse tipo de menina, ela era reservada e Gina nunca a vira no meio das sonserinas "depravadas".

– Vamos para a poção do morto-vivo, então... Espere aqui que eu vou pegar um livro que fala dela, abertamente! É tão bonita a história... – Gina observou a garota ir em direção a uma estante e pegar um livro.

Ela não pode deixar de pensar em como ela era elegante. As vestes aparentemente novas balançavam enquanto ela andava calmamente em direção a estante. Gina bufou ao comparar o jeito de Eliza, feminino e elegante, com o dela, largado e masculino. **"Também... o que você quer, Gina? Você cresceu com 6 irmãos! Ela é a segunda filha de uma família rica! Não é de espantar que ela tenha um namorado que não larga ela por nada!"**

– Aqui! Romeu e Julieta... Shakespeare! – ela colocou o livro em cima da mesa, na frente de Gina, a tirando dos pensamentos.

– Oh! Eu conheço essa história! Não é a de...

– Dois jovens de famílias inimigas que se apaixonam, bla bla blá... Sim, sim! Eu amo essa história! – a morena interrompeu a ruiva e começou a falar. – Ele é um gênio! Eu nunca ouvi dizer numa história real assim, mas seria tão romântico se algum dia acontecesse... Se algum casal vencesse todas as barreiras para poderem ficar juntos...

– Realmente... – Gina via como a garota falava com emoção aquilo. E ela sentiu que aquilo que ela dizia realmente era algo romântico. **"Um amor que supera todas as barreiras... Oh... se alguém me amasse assim um dia..." **Ela devaneava e somente voltou a terra quando ela disse aquilo.

– Minha mãe chorava toda vez que lia essa história... – a garota suspirou, triste.

– Me desculpe por ter feito você se lembrar da sua mãe...

– Ora, nada... eu me lembro dela todos os dias. Vamos continuar com as aulas?

– Tudo bem...

---------------

**_– _**_Por Merlin, Narcissa! Largue esse pergaminho por um minuto! Já estamos chegando... – a garota de cabelo castanho-avermelhado a cutucou, reclamando com ela._

_– Já vou, já vou Galadriel... Relaxa! – a loira sorriu para a amiga. Galadriel Morningsun era sua melhor amiga. Mas ela só se juntou a eles, na mesma cabine, um pouco depois de Narcissa voltar da ronda. Ela começara a namorar um garoto Corvinal no ano passado e passava o maior tempo possível com ele. Era bastante bonita, com longos cabelos cacheados e olhos cor de avelã._

**_– _**_Não vai trocar de roupa? – Dan lançou um olhar malicioso para a garota quando falou isso, caindo na gargalhada depois, sendo acompanhado pelas garotas._

**_– _**_Vou, seu depravado! – ela pegou a capa de Hogwarts e vestiu por cima da roupa – Feliz agora?? Você sabe que a gente não precisa estar de uniforme no banquete de boas vindas!_

_– Como foi a viagem de vocês, Cissa? – Galadriel se sentou no colo de Narcissa e lançou um olhar cúmplice com Daniel._

_– Depois que eu saí da reunião dos Monitores, a gente fez o de sempre. Conversou... Daí a Creevey veio me chamar pra fazer a ronda com ela, e Merlin! Como ela fala! E depois eu voltei e você tava aqui... – ela sorriu - e como foi com seu namorado, hein? Ai... vai mais pra lá que você tá machucando a minha perna!_

**_– _**_Foi fantástico! – a outra garota sorriu e se arrumou no colo da amiga – Ele é tão carinhoso, e gentil, e gente boa...e nem é trouxa! Só mestiço!_

**_– _**_Você parece meu avô falando assim, Gal..._

**_– _**_Mas... você sabe que eu só não me sinto bem com trouxas... eu não entendo nada deles e eles nada de mim! É estranho, Dan..._

**_– _**_Pelo menos você não tem preconceito de verdade, você tenta entender os trouxas..._

_– Opa! Acho que chegamos! – o trem havia parado num baque, e Galadriel exclamou feliz, pulando do colo da amiga._

**_– _**_Você vai com os mortais ou conosco para o castelo, Gal? – a loira abriu a porta sorrindo para a amiga._

**_– _**_Com vocês, é claro! Eu preciso conversar com Dan... Você pode ir indo na frente e nos esperar no castelo, por favor??_

**_– _**_Mas..._

**_– _**_Por favor, Cissa... – e ela teve que atender o pedido dos dois. Sabia que quando Galadriel tinha uma idéia na cabeça, não tirava. Saiu um pouco furiosa e curiosa. Rumou a uma carruagem e ficou esperando os amigos._

-----------------

Naquela manhã Hermione recebera uma carta e só tivera tempo para lê-la no jantar. E, pra variar, Gina estava com ela. A ruiva olhava a carta que Hermione segurava nas mãos. E, pela segunda vez naqueles dois dias, sentiu inveja de Hermione. "**Como ela, que não tira a cara dos livros recebeu duas cartas de amor em dois dias e tem Rony e Krum aos pés e eu não consigo sequer chamar a atenção de Harry?"** Observava a caligrafia fina e bonita, diferente da de Montague que era rude e estranha. **"Eu conheço essa letra..."**

**Flashback**

**– Ué, essas anotações não são suas, Eliza. – ela desenrolara um pergaminho em cima da mesa olhando para a morena.**

**– Draco emprestou as dele, do ano passado. Ainda não aprendemos essa poção, mas acho bom a gente ver com antecedência para no dia não fazer feio.**

**Gina olhou para a caligrafia de Draco e não pôde deixar de pensar o quão bonita ela era. **

**Fim do Flashback**

**–** Draco Malfoy... – ela olhava descrente para a mesa sonserina, aonde via o loiro conversando com Eliza.

– Você acha que ele me mandou isso!? – Hermione olhou para Gina descrente ­– Você tá ficando louca, Gin!

– Não! Não acho que tenha sido ele – ela sorriu, escondendo o que sabia. Não sabia porque, mas sentiu que não deveria contar para ela o que estava fazendo. E também sentiu _ciúmes._

**"Merlin, Gina! Ciúmes?? ****Você deveria estar feliz pela sua amiga!"**

Enquanto isso, na mesa sonserina Draco olhava discretamente para ver se seu "alvo" já havia demonstrado sinais de que sabia que era ele.Estrategicamente, fez com que Eliza mostrasse a sua caligrafia para Gina, e então a ruiva faria a sua parte. Mas aparentemente não funcionara. **"Será que ela não contou? Ela é tão burra assim?"**

Ouviu Eliza tossir violentamente ao seu lado e estendeu o seu lenço para ela, voltando a comer.

– Eu falei que o Blaise estava doente e você acabaria ficando doente também... – ele falou acusadoramente.

– DRACO! – ela gritou e largou os talheres no prato ruidosamente, olhando para o lenço.

– Não grita, sua histérica... Que foi? – ele olhou para a garota e viu que ela era uma máscara de espanto. Reparou que ela estava branca e tinha um filete de sangue no canto da boca. Virou mecanicamente os olhos para o lenço que ela segurava na sua frente.

– Sangue! – a sonserina sentada em frente a eles também largou os talheres, fazendo novamente toda a mesa olhar para eles.

– Merlin! O quer você fez!? – Draco estava da cor original do lenço, branco.

– Eu tossi e... e... – ela voltou a tossir violentamente, como antes e novamente levou o lenço a boca, cuspindo sangue.

– Merlin! Ela está doente! Chame o professor Snape! Rápido! – a primeira garota se levantou e mandou um garoto do primeiro ano ir atrás do professor.

– Eliza!? Fale comigo! – Draco tinha a garota deitada no seu ombro, arfando.

– Eu... eu tô bem... e – ela fez uma careta de dor e voltou a tossir, cuspindo mais sangue no lenço que já estava rubro.

Snape entrou andando rapidamente no salão, sendo seguido de McGonagall e Madame Pomfrey.

– Elizabeth? – Snape se aproximou. A garota estava branca e Draco e segurava.

Madame Pomfrey pegou o lenço vermelho de sangue da mão da garota e pediu que Draco deixasse Eliza com ela, agora. Snape fez sinal para Draco seguí-lo, junto com McGonagall.

Gina observou toda a confusão receosa. Sua "professora" estava doente e agora provavelmente teria que dar as informações diretamente para Draco.

---------

"Oh não... eu não acredito nisso" 

_– Me daria a honra de ir até o castelo com você, senhorita? – James Potter estava parado na frente da porta carruagem que ela segurava para ir com seus amigos, que por um acaso ainda não haviam aparecido._

_– Eu estou esperando-_

_– Daniel Zabini e Galadriel Morningsun? Eles entraram em outra carruagem. Eu os vi. Você pode falar com eles quando chegar lá, agora me permita lhe acompanhar. – ele entrou na carruagem, se sentando ao lado dela._

_– Se você estiver mentindo... – ela bufou, enrolando o pergaminho._

_– Eu não minto, Narcissa. Não para você... – ele sorriu para ela, e ela suspirou levando as mãos a tempora._

_– Eu não mereço você dando em cima de mim, James!_

_– Não seja rude comigo, Cissa... – ele sussurrou, chegando perto dela. – Me disseram que você é gentil com quem é gentil com você..._

_– Eu não tenho culpa se eu não consigo tratar bem um idiota como você! – ela virou para ele e ele a empurrou no banco, a beijando._

_– IMBECIL! – ela o empurrou e deu um tapa na cara dele, se levantando e batendo a cabeça no teto._

– Calma, Narcissa... – o garoto sorria maliciosamente, passando a mão no rosto.

_– Calma o caramba! – ela sacou a varinha – Estupefaça!_

_E ela saiu da carruagem deixando um James inerte nela, com um grande galo e um grande sermão para os amigos._

_---------------_

Na outra manhã, Gina acordou mais cedo para visitar a futura Sra. Zabini. Ela estava péssima. Grandes olheiras negras contrastavam com o azul dos olhos dela e sua pele estava mais branca do que nunca. Os longos cabelos negros em uma trança. Blaise segurava a mão dela, com o nariz completamente vermelho.

– Olhe, Liz... Guinevra veio lhe visitar.

– Mande-a embora, Blaise! Ela não pode pegar essa doença! – ela falou, fazendo uma careta de dor.

– Madame Pomfrey me garantiu que não é contagioso! Não seja teimosa! Se continuar assim vai morrer velha e torta numa cama porque nem seus filhos vão querer vê-la por ser tão orgulhosa... – os olhos dos dois se cruzaram e ela suspirou.

– Entre, Gin... mas não se espante com... com... – ela começou a tossir violentamente e a arfar, e Blaise pegou um lenço e deu para ela. Novamente, o lenço ficou rubro.

– Ela ficou assim a noite toda... – Blaise jogou o lenço numa lixeira, que já estava cheia de panos vermelhos. – Madame Pomfrey achou que fosse uma tuberculose, mas a poção não fez efeito. Ela está tomando uma poção para repor o sangue, enquanto não descobrem o que é...

– E você ficou aqui a noite toda!? – Gina se sentou ao lado do sonserino, um pouco desconfortável, e tirou uma mecha de cabelo da morena do rosto dela.

– Não, Gin... Draco e ele se revezaram em cuidar de mim... – ela sorriu mas logo fez uma careta de dor.

– Draco!? – a ruiva se espantou.

– Sim, Weasley. Você esta melhor, Eliza? – Draco que acabara de chegar e escutara o finzinho da conversa entrou na sala, e se aproximou de Eliza, limpando o canto da boca da amiga com um lenço.

– Estou sim, Draco... Obrigada... Muito bom que vocês dois estarem aqui, muito bom... – ela respirou um pouco mais fundo e fez uma careta – Merlin! Meus pulmões ardem cada vez que eu respiro... é como se milhares de facas o atravessassem de uma vez!

– Acalme-se, Eliza... não fale, querida... – ela foi acalmada pelo namorado.

– As suas aulas de poções, Gina... Draco cuidará delas daqui para frente, entendeu? E não quero que vocês briguem! Por mim, tenham as aulas normalmente, como pessoas civilizadas! – ela tossiu, cuspindo sangue no lenço novamente.

– Quê!? – Draco olhou descrente para Eliza – Você quer que eu dê aulas de poções para Weasley?

– Sim, Draco...qual o problema? Vocês ainda não são Romeu e Julieta... Podem muito bem serem vistos juntos. Eu sei que é estranho, mas é plausível. E, além do mais, você é o maior interessado nessas aulas... mais do que eu ou Gina... – ela revirou os olhos e mordeu os lábios.

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ele bufou e cruzou os braços. Gina ficou calada o tempo todo. Ela esperava isso, mas mesmo assim teve um choque quando ela disse.

– Muito bem, muito bem! Vão tomar café agora e vão para as aulas. Depois vocês podem visitá-la... – Madame Pomfrey saiu de sua sala, carregando uma bandeja com poções e uma sopa. – E eu quero vocês dois dormindo direito essa noite, não quero mais doentes! – ela apontou para Draco e Blaise – Eu cuido da menina de noite!

– Mas... Madame Pomfrey! Ela... ela precisa de mim... –Blaise apertara a mão da namorada.

– Eu acho que você deveria dormir, Blaise... – Eliza falou, com a voz sumindo.

– Oh, Merlin! Você sabe que eu posso ficar sem dormir!

– Acho melhor a gente ir, Blaise. – Draco puxou o amigo pela capa, saindo da enfermaria com Gina. – Ela não pode se irritar.

– Eu nunca pensei que fosse viver para ver Draco Malfoy se preocupando com alguém que não fosse ele mesmo... – Gina pensou, alto demais.

– O que você disse, Weasley? – Draco lançou um olhar irritado para a menina.

– Eu!? Eu não disse nada! – ela pareceu assustada, e ele sorriu desdenhoso.

– Mesma hora que você se encontrava com ela, na biblioteca. Prepare-se para ter um professor de poções pra valer...

– Egocêntrico... – ela o xingou, ao vê-lo virar num corredor com Blaise. Ela seguiu para o Salão Principal, com uma vozinha maldita da cabeça reclamando que aquilo não daria certo.

**N/A: **Não pretendo tirar as esperanças de ninguém, mas não esperem OUTRO romance entre pessoas que inicialmente se odeiam. Eu realmente não acho que o nome do capítulo foi bem colocado, e não sei se eu deveria colocar esse nome mais para frente. Mas temporariamente tá aí... Romeu e Julieta. Eu amo essa história, vcs não tem noção de como! Muitas pessoas reclamaram que a família tá bastante confusa. Era de se esperar, já que é mta, mta gente. Talvez eu faça uma N/A explicativa Estou pensando seriamente nisso.

Alias, eu vou viajar no dia 25/12 e ficar fora até o dia 29/01. As chances de ter um pc pra eu continuar vão ser quase as mesmas de um velho e surdo atravessar a rua e não ser atropelado, mas eu vou continuar escrevendo em cadernos e qndo eu chegar é só digitar! Ou seja, só mais uns 3 capítulos e depois só em fevereiro Que droga! Ou talvez eu possa deixar alguns capítulos guardados e encarregar alguém de postar... o q vcs acham? Assim vcs nom ficam mto tempo sem atualização!

Obrigada pelas Reviews o/ Continuem comentando! Continuem comentandooooo! ''


	6. Capítulo 5: Bons Atores ou o Capítulo em...

**Capítulo 5- Bons Atores ou o Capítulo em que tudo dá errado? (dependendo do seu ponto de vista, é claro)**

_"Get it out get it out get it out! /Get your fucking voice/Out of my head!" _

**Relembrando:**

Normal: História

_Itálico: Realidade_

**Negrito: Pensamentos**

_– Aí estão vocês dois! – a loira bufou, largando a pena em cima do pergaminho, ao ver os amigos se aproximando da mesa sonserina._

_– Ué, a gente avisou que nos encontraríamos aqui, Narcissa! Você concordou! Achou Rach? Ela estava te procurando e falou que ia tentar vir na mesma carruagem que você._

_– Sabe com quem eu vim, Gal? – ela olhava com ódio para James, na mesa grifinória já consciente. Com certeza Tom o havia curado._

_– Merlin! Eu não acredito... me perdoe, Cissa... – a garota se sentou ao seu lado, um pouco chocada._

_– E isso não foi o pior... – ela mordeu os lábios e estranhou o silêncio do garoto que se sentava no seu lado. – O que foi, Dan?_

_– Nada, Cissa – ele olhou para a mesa, com a franja cobrindo os olhos._

_– Tem certeza?_

_– Tenho, relaxa! – ele esboçou um sorriso e ela sorriu de volta, virando para a amiga._

_– Ele me beijou, Gal... ele me beijou! – ela cuspiu as palavras, com nojo. O garoto ao seu lado se engasgou e começou a tossir._

_– O Quê!?!?!?!!?! – a outra garota esbugalhou os olhos e olhou para o moreno na Grifinória, que ria no momento. – James Potter te beijou?_

_– Não me lembre disso... – ela bufou e deu um soco de leve na mesa. – Foi nojento! Eu o estuporei, esse abusado!_

_– Ele vai ver... – o garoto sibilou, furioso._

_– Ele já viu – ela sorriu maldosamente – Não se meta em mais problemas! Você vai acabar sendo expulso!_

_– Não, eu não vou... olhe, a professora Lovegood está entrando com os alunos novos!_

_– Shhh... vamos prestar atenção agora... – uma Galadriel chocada falou, se virando para a ponta do salão._

------------------

Devia ter se passado uma semana desde que Eliza ficara doente. Nenhuma melhora da parte dela, agora ela nem sonhava em receber visitas. Gina ficava cada dia mais preocupada com a menina. Claro que também tinha a parte pessoal. Não agüentava mais Malfoy a enchendo toda tarde, apesar dele ser tão... bonito. Assumia que estava aprendendo mais, pois Malfoy era um ano mais velho que as duas meninas e sabia mais, mas não era nada agradável.

Draco mandara mais algumas cartas para Hermione. Ele esperava que desse tudo certo, que ele ganhasse a tal aposta e tudo mais. Mas os dias estavam ficando cada vez mais cansativos. Eliza mandara ele acompanhar a Weasley em tudo que ela tivesse dificuldade e a ajudasse a estudar para os exames.

**"Bela amiga você é, Elizabeth Bluth... me obrigando a conviver com a pobretona Weasel..."**

**– **Draco? Você pode me explicar novamente essa poção? Eu simplesmente não consegui entender...

– Tudo bem – ele bufou. Teve que engolir tudo que diria normalmente para Gina, ao pensar na morena doente. Sentia-se tão culpado por aquilo. – Presta atenção, que eu não explico mais! Essa poção serve para tornar as pessoas imateriais...

**"Merlin! Ele é tão sexy... Se não fosse um Malfoy...". **Ela não pôde deixar de pensar, quando ele se aproximou para mostrar os ingredientes no livro. Tão perto que ela podia sentir a respiração dele, o cheiro gostoso de perfume e hortelã.

­– Malfoy... – ela o interrompeu na explicação.

– Deus! Se quiser entender não me interrompa, Weasley! – ele olhou furioso para ela.

– O que você acha que é a doença de Eliza? – ela olhou para ele, ignorando a mudança de expressão. Ele passou para uma pose defensiva.

– Eu não sei, realmente... eu espero que não seja o que eu estou pensando – ele falou a última parte mais baixa, mas Gina pôde escutar.

– O que? – ela se aproximou, como se quisesse, ou pudesse, ler os pensamentos dele.

– Meu turno de perguntas. – ele sorriu desdenhoso ­– Com quem Granger vai para o Baile na primavera?

– Ainda não sabe. Não foi convidada. Provavelmente ela vai com Ron ou com Montague – ela segurou o riso – O convite que vier primeiro. Minha vez, o que você realmente quer com Hermione?

– Nada que lhe interesse, Weasley. – ele arrumou o cabelo, desconfortavelmente. – O que aquela sangue-ruim pretende fazer para o cabelo dela melhorar?

– Gina. Eu já disse para me chamar de Gina! E eu não sei, Malfoy. Eu não faço a mínima idéia disso. E você ainda não me deu nenhuma resposta concreta!

– Muito menos você, Gina. – ele carregou o nome dela sorrindo desdenhoso. – Por que estava chorando naquele dia? – ele diminuiu o tom de voz, parecendo um pouco acusador.

– Não lhe interessa, tampouco. – ela olhou séria para ele, surpreendida com a pergunta.

– Hunm... hoje está sendo um bom dia para respostas, hein, Weasel? – ele falou ironicamente, se virando para o livro. – Vamos continuar com a poção.

Gina realmente se espantou com a mudança drástica de assunto de Draco. Num momento ele virava da água para o vinho. Ela esperava aquela pergunta, mas não tão depois do ocorrido. E tampouco esperava que ele não insistisse em saber a resposta. **"Bem... isso pelo menos foi legal da parte dele."**

– Algum dia eu te conto, Draco. – ela falou, espantando o garoto na sua frente e o atrapalhando.

– O que você disse? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, aparentando estar indiferente.

– Continue com a explicação. Eu estou entendendo. – ela sorriu, o primeiro sorriso verdadeiro desde que começara a ter aulas com ele. Ele deu de ombros e voltou para o livro.

––––––––––––

_– Narcissa... – o rapaz loiro cobriu toda a luminosidade que batia nela e ela levantou os olhos cinzentos para ele. – Potter e Daniel estão discutindo. Acho melhor você vir ver..._

_– Quê? – ela olhou descrente para o monitor-chefe sonserino, Andrew Felton. Ele sorria com o canto da boca e tinha as mãos no bolso, descontraído._

_– Dá para ver daqui. Ali, olhe – ele apontou para perto do campo de quadribol. Ela estava embaixo e uma árvore um pouco depois dele. Viu mais dois garotos além deles, por perto. Pelas cabeças deduziu que fossem Nathan e Tom. – Malditos... – ela bufou – Você não fez nada para ajudar, Andrew? – ela se levantou, aceitando a ajuda do rapaz._

_– Não adiantaria eu ir separá-los sem te chamar, você sabe. Quando eles tão desse jeito não há mortal que os separe, a não ser você._

_– O que eu fiz para merecer eles? Oh, Merlin! O que eu faria se eu pudesse fazer James parar de achar que tem alguma chance comigo! – os dois se aproximavam._

_– O que vocês pensam que estão fazendo? – Andrew se aproximara do grupo e falara com uma pose superior. Narcissa continuava olhando um pouco de longe, longe da vista, a cena._

_– Er... hunm... nada... – Nathan falou, olhando para cima e corando as orelhas._

_– Que nada bonito, esse... – ele olhou para os dois garotos rolando no chão e se batendo. Aparentemente, Daniel levava vantagem, mas ele sabia que os dois sempre empatavam. – Se larguem, agora!_

_Como esperado, nenhuma resposta deles. O monitor bufou._

_– Malfoy, aprenda a controlar seu amigo._

_– Eu tento, Felton. Merlin sabe como eu tento..._

_– Chamei Narcissa. Ela veio comigo até aqui perto, depois parou._

_– Eles vão se matar se continuarem assim. Ainda bem que Nathan pegou as varinhas deles assim que elas caíram._

_– Imagina, primeira página do Profeta Diário amanhã: "Filho do Garoto-que-sobreviveu e Daniel Zabini se matam por uma Malfoy. Mais detalhes na página 5."_

_– Não brinque com isso, sonserino. Cadê a minha irmã maldita? Eles já estão sangrando!_

_– Daniel Zabini! James Potter! O que estão fazendo? – ela finalmente aparecera, os olhos brilhando em fúria. Os dois se soltaram imediatamente, lançando olhares ameaçadores um para o outro._

_– Discutindo... – Daniel limpou um filete de sangue da boca e olhou para a garota._

_– Com os punhos? – ela sorriu desdenhosa – Eu não consigo acreditar em vocês. Qual o bom motivo para estarem brigando?_

_– Esse babaca aí veio me perguntar sobre o beijo... – James sorriu maliciosamente. – Você gostou, não foi?_

_– Não. – ela foi curta e grossa.– E como uma simples pergunta virou uma briga, com direito a sangue escorrendo? Não me respondam, eu sei. Vocês não se aturam. Ótimo. Então não se falem! Não é mais simples? Eu estou cansada de ter que separar briga de vocês dois! – ela continuava séria, falando com um tom de voz bastante irritado. Olhou para os dois garotos e continuou, mais irritada – E Potter, limpe o sangue desse nariz! Tá horrível! Voltando ao assunto, vocês têm 16 anos! Sabem o que é isso? DEZESSEIS anos! Não tem mais idade para ficarem se socando por minha causa! Que merda, vocês dois! Vocês dois. Merlin! Eu não sei quem é o mais babaca. Sim! Você também é um babaca, Zabini! Eu cansei de vocês! Cansei de vocês se implicando! Se virem agora, e menos 5 pontos para cada casa pela briga! Com licença..._

_Andrew e Tom andaram até os amigos, que estavam perplexos com o sermão da loira._

_– Merlin, o que deu nela? – Dan falou se levantando com a ajuda de Andrew._

_– Fúria Weasley, Zabini. Ela puxou alguma coisa da família, então... – Nathan falou, enquanto ajudava Tom a levantar James._

_---------_

Eram mais ou menos umas 9 horas quando saíram da biblioteca naquele dia. Estavam exaustos. Draco não via a hora de chegar no dormitório e se deitar na cama. Gina sabia que teria que explicar o que estava fazendo se Rony a visse. Ela começava a odiar cada vez mais o irmão por ser tão intrometido. A vida era dela! Que ela fizesse o que queria!

Pensava nisso quando viu Draco se separando dela um corredor antes do normal.

– Aonde vai, Draco? – ela olhou curiosa para o loiro, que parara ao ouví-la.

– Não lhe interessa, Guinevra... – ele falou, arrumando o cabelo, ainda de costas.

– Mandar outra carta para Mione? – ela perguntou, mordendo os lábios, apreensiva.

­– Podemos dizer que sim. – ele se virou para ela e foi se aproximando com as mãos no bolso.

– Fala sério, Draco. O que você quer com ela?

– Você jura que não vai rir? – ele estava sério. Parou a menos de 2 passos dela.

– Juro. – ela olhou nos olhos dele e não conseguiu ler nenhum sentimento. Nem raiva nem ansiedade. Ele ficou a menos de um passo dela, e borboletas começaram a brincar em seu estômago.

– Eu não acho que você não vai rir... – ele falou, parecendo receoso, sem deixar de pensar quão bom ator era.

– Se você contar, lhe digo porque eu chorava. Boa troca, não? – ela sorriu felinamente, assustando Draco.

– Você tem certeza que é grifinória? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente, arrancando uma risada da garota.

– Você não quer saber? Então saberá, se me contar...

– Eu entendi – ele curvou os lábios no que parecia um sorriso e se curvou, ficando com os lábios ao lado do ouvido dela. – eu gosto dela... – ele sussurrou.

– Você!? – ela olhou descrente para o garoto – Eu não...

– Parece impossível, mas... – ele suspirou, ficando reto novamente e cruzando os braços. O Draco interior festejava por ele ser incrivelmente convincente.

– Eu entendo – ela sorriu e encostou no braço dele com uma mão – Foi por causa disso que eu chorava.

– Quê!? Por que eu gosto da sangue-ruim!? – ele olhou com um pouco de asco para ela.

– Não, Ferret! – ela riu, arrumando uma mecha de cabelo loiro dele que caia no rosto – Por um amor impossível.

– Eu não acredito que a pequena Weasel continua babando pelo Potter babaca. – ele falou, em tom de zombaria e viu a ruiva sorrir tristemente.

– Nem eu, Draco... nem eu... – para o espanto dela, o garoto a puxou e a abraçou.

– Você não merece o Potter – ele sussurrou, bagunçando todo o cabelo dela num cafuné desajeitado – Boa noite, pequena Weasel.

E ela novamente foi surpreendida por ele. Será que ele gostava de ver a cara de boba dela? Ela o viu desaparecer no corredor embasbacada. **"O que diabos está acontecendo com o mundo!?"**

**"Que inferno, Draco! Que Inferno! Porque você teve que ficar todo sentimental quando viu a Weasley, sim, a WEASLEY falar que babava pelo Potter? Que droga, eu sou imbecil!" **Ele não sabia porque tinha agido daquela maneira. Ele não tinha nem porque nem pra quê. Estava tudo ótimo até ele ver o maldito sorriso daquela ruiva. Ela parecia tão... desesperada. Ele pôde ver que ela já estava ficando louca. Como ele. **"Por Merlin! Eu nunca tive compaixão por alguém, por que agora eu tenho que começar? Isso é tudo culpa da Eliza! Desde que eu comecei a andar com ela eu comecei a sentir... isso. Essas coisas! Eu sou um Malfoy, eu não posso..."**

**- **Ai! Que Merda! – ele esbarrou em algo ou alguém enquanto pensava – Olha por onde anda, babaca...

– Você esbarra em mim, Malfoy, e eu sou o babaca. – Harry Potter se levantava do chão e via um Draco Malfoy com um sorrisinho superior no rosto e as mãos no bolso.

– Claro, você sempre é o babaca Pottinho. – ele gargalhou secamente – O que faz aqui essa hora?

– Nada que lhe interesse, Malfoy. – ele arrumou os óculos e olhou para o loiro desafiadoramente – O que você faz aqui?

– Não lhe interessa. Eu sou monitor e você já devia estar na sua caminha chorando pela Chang há algum tempo. – ele sorriu desdenhoso ao ver o garoto ficando vermelho. Aquele sim era o Draco que ele conhecia.

– Eu não preciso escutar isso, Malfoy. Vou embora antes que eu tenha que te socar. – o moreno falou, furioso, virando para sair.

– Ui... que meda do Pot – ele foi interrompido sutilmente por um soco – Seu...!

Ele devolveu o soco, com mais força, levando o garoto ao chão. Lançou um olhar mortal para Potter antes de virar para subir para o corujal. Novamente foi interrompido, mas dessa vez por um ser que voara para cima dele. E que com certeza não era uma coruja.

Os dois caíram no chão, Harry em cima de Draco tinha as mãos no pescoço do loiro. Quando a surpresa passou, Draco deu mais um soco no garoto, arrancando sangue da boca dele. Mas também levou outro.

Um pouco depois de sair de seu estupor, Gina escutara um barulho, uma porta rangendo, ao se abrir. A curiosidade a levou pelo mesmo corredor que Draco havia ido. Então escutou um baque, como uma pessoa caindo no chão. Na direção do Corujal. O coração dela acelerou e ela correu até o lugar. Não sabia ao certo porque, mas estava preocupada.

Quando virou num corredor viu a cena:

Draco Malfoy empurrando Harry Potter com a perna e Harry Potter pronto para dar um soco em Draco Malfoy.

- Por Merlin! O que vocês estão fazendo? – ela olhava descrente para os dois. Harry saíra de cima de Draco e ela pôde ver o estado deles. Draco parecia mais machucado, com um corte em cima da sobrancelha, o lábio um pouco inchado e marcas rochas no pescoço. Gina sentiu pena dele, teve vontade de cair no chão no seu lado e cuidar dele. Olhou para Harry, mandando essa idéia embora, e viu que ele tinha sangue escorrendo do nariz e da boca. E uma cara de espanto.

– Gin-Gina! O que você está fazendo aqui? – Harry procurou os óculos por ali perto e os achou rachados. Os concertou e os colocou.

– Eu escutei vocês e vim ver o que era! O que vocês estavam fazendo? – ela olhou de Harry para um Draco emburrado com um lenço em cima do machucado da sobrancelha. **"Oh... ele é tão fofinho emburrado!"**

– Esse imbecil tentou me matar, Gina. – Draco falou, espantando Harry com a intimidade dos dois.

– Harry? – ela olhou para Harry exigindo explicações, depois de não conseguir resistir a tentação de cuidar de Draco.

– Eu... Gina? O que você está fazendo!? – ele era uma máscara de espanto.

– Curando Draco, você é cego? – ela sorriu para o loiro quando viu que ele segurava o riso. Passou o dedo no ferimento recém-curado dele – Prontinho, Draco! Eu não posso fazer nada com os roxos, só o tempo. E bota gelo nessa boca, viu? E você, Harry, me deve uma explicação!

– Obrigada, Gin... – o sonserino se levantou, com a ajuda de Gina, olhando para Potter, desdenhoso. – Controle os seus nervos, babaca... – ele deixou os dois em baixo, subindo para o corujal.

– Que DIABOS de INTIMIDADE é essa com DRACO MALFOY? – ele bufou, enquanto ela limpava o sangue do nariz dele.

– Você não sabe? Ele é o substituto de Eliza. – ela sorriu internamente ao reconhecer ciúmes no garoto.

– Ele é Draco Malfoy, Gina! O pai dele-

– Ele não é como o pai, Harry. Confie em mim.

– Não? Duvido. Sabe porque eu bati nele? Sabe? Ele me provocou, Gina. Ele falou sobre a... você sabe. – ele ficou meio sem jeito.

– É porque você é Harry Potter. Você já reparou o que você fez com ele? Dê uma chance para ele e você verá que ele é-

– Se você fosse qualquer outra garota eu diria que você gosta dele. – ele bufou, se levantando com a ajuda dela. – Ron sabe das aulas?

– Não. E você não vai contar.

– Gin... eu não...

– Você não vai contar. Prometa-me. – ela parou e ele olhou para ela.

– Tudo bem, Gina. Mas qualquer coisa fale comigo. – eles voltaram a andar e Gina sentiu novamente as borboletas quando ele passou um braço pelos ombros dela.** "Mas essas borboletas não são tão boas quanto... Oh, não, Gina! Não pense naquilo!"**

---------------

–_ Narcissa... o Dan precisa falar com você... – Galadriel se sentou ao lado dela, no jardim, e arrumou o cabelo da amiga que caía sobre os olhos dela._

_– Diz para ele que eu não vou falar com ele até ele dizer que errou! – a loira virou para a amiga séria._

_– E ele diz que não vai dizer que errou. – a outra suspirou._

_– Então não vamos nos falar. – ela bufou._

_– Eu não acredito em vocês! Cissa... você sabe que ele é teimoso como uma mula! Ele fez o que achou ser certo!_

_– E daí? Não era certo. – a loira ficou emburrada – Você sabe disso, Galadriel. Sabe que ele estava errado. Sabe que isso é para o bem dele e ainda o defende!_

_– Eu não preciso escutar isso de você, Cissa... – ela falou baixinho, comparada com a outra garota, e abaixou a cabeça, escondendo o rosto nos cabelos._

_– O que foi? Ficou com vergonha agora? – Narcissa continuou, desdenhosa. – Será que você nunca está do meu lado? Nunca, Galadriel. Você sempre o escolhe a mim, mesmo ele estando errado. Você é minha melhor amiga, Gal... você não sabe como dói ver você sempre contra mim! Mesmo Dan sendo nosso amigo, talvez o meu melhor amigo também, eu espero que você me apóie, sempre... nós somos tão parecidas..._

_– Você não sabe de nada, Narcissa. – os olhos castanhos da garota se encontraram com os azuis da outra – Você também é minha melhor amiga, mas... – ela abaixou os olhos. Odiava o olhar inquisidor da amiga._

_– Mas o quê!? – a loira cruzou os braços séria._

_– Eu gosto dele, Cissa... – ela falou baixinho, sorrindo triste e ainda não olhando para a loira. – Eu gosto dele... Eu gosto..._

_- Quê!? – Narcissa olhou espantada para a amiga, que repetia como num mantra "eu gosto dele". Uma pequena auto-afirmação. – Gal... hey, Gal... me desculpe, eu..._

_– Esqueça isso. Você não deveria saber. – ela suspirou – Você merece o Dan e não eu._

_– Do que você está falando!? – o estômago de Narcissa foi parar no pé. Ela compreendera agora tudo o que significava tal revelação. Abriu a boca para continuar a falar, mas nenhuma palavra saiu. Seu estômago dava voltas e ela se sentia enjoada._

_– Se vocês dois forem felizes, eu... eu... – Galadriel suspirou e se segurou para não chorar._

_- Shh... não pense nisso. – Narcissa abraçou a garota que começou a chorar, a acalmando. Por dentro, ela queria morrer. Por que nunca tinha reparado? Por que sempre ignorava os olhares que ela dava para Daniel? E por que tinha que gostar do mesmo menino que sua melhor amiga?_

_­­­­­_

-----------------

– Zabini, Zabini, Zabini... – Draco bufou, passando as mãos na cabeça, bagunçando o cabelo – Eu não acredito que eu fiz aquilo, não acredito...

_– Eu não acredito nisso, Cissa, não mesmo..._

– Merlin, é a vida, Malfoy! Você não esperava ser um cubo de gelo para sempre, esperava? – Blaise tirou as botas e sentou no sofá do salão comunal, de frente para o amigo.

_– E o pior de tudo, Dan – Narcissa suspirou, ainda olhando pro pergaminho – É que... – ela voltou a escrever, deixando o menino curioso._

– Eu esperava, sim. – ele olhou sério para o outro loiro – Quando eu ia imaginar que iria sentir pena da caçula Weasley? Nunca!

_– O pior... o que é pior, Cissa? – ele se sentou de frente para ela na mesa e levantou o seu rosto. A viu com um sorriso triste e sentiu mais vontade que nunca de grudar os lábios nos dela e nunca mais soltar_.

– Talvez você não devesse se apegar a ela, Draco. Eu cometi o maior erro da minha vida – Blaise suspirou, levando uma mão na testa – e o pior de tudo é que eu não me arrependo disso. Mas se...

_– O pior... – ela sorriu para ele, querendo dizer com os olhos o que não conseguia falar. Estavam tão perto, tão perto... – é que ela está sofrendo com isso. – ela viu a decepção nos olhos dele. E não teve dúvida que ele esperava ouvir o que ela esperava falar. Isso doeu mais que qualquer outra coisa._

– Eu sei. Não é só você que vai se arrepender se isso acontecer. – Draco bufou. Tinha quase certeza que a doença misteriosa de Eliza era obra de seu pai e do pai de Blaise.

_– Você quer que eu fique com ela, é isso? – o garoto estava de costas para ela, olhando pela janela, de cabeça baixa._

_– É... – ela abaixou a cabeça voltando pro pergaminho._

– Por Merlin, Draco. Ela fica cada ver pior. Hoje ela me mandou ir embora... – ele suspirou – Acho que ela pensa como a gente. Mas me escute, escreva o que eu digo – de repente um fogo passou pelos olhos cor de âmbar do outro loiro – Eu não a deixarei porque meu pai quer. Nem que eu tenha que fugir, eu ficarei com ela!

_– Então... se você acha melhor assim... – ele sorriu tristemente para ela e ela se levantou de uma vez, correndo para os braços dele e derrubando a cadeira._

_– Vai ser melhor assim, vai sim... – ela afundou o rosto no ombro dele, segurando as lágrimas. Ele a abraçou fortemente, com se aquilo fosse vital para ele._

_– Vai sim – ele levantou o rosto dela e sorriu, a confortando. Ela sorriu de volta._

_– Ela vai ser feliz com você. – ela ficou na ponta dos pés e sussurrou no ouvido dele, roçando os lábios na bochecha dele antes de soltá-lo._

_- É... – ele a soltou. Os dois se olharam e ele a puxou novamente. – Me abrace só um pouquinho mais, Cissa..._

_– Dan... – ela olhou para ele, um pouco. Ele encostou os lábios nos dela, suavemente e depois a soltou._

_– Amanhã eu converso com ela, se você quiser. Eu faço o que você pediu, não vai ser tão difícil assim, vai? – ele sorriu, e passou uma mão no rosto dela, a confortando. – Boa noite..._

_Ele subiu para o dormitório, já era bem tarde. E estava muito confuso. Muito mesmo. Mas sabia de uma coisa. "**É... Galadriel será feliz, mas eu e a Cissa..."**_

****

****

– Você vai acabar matando ela, Zabini. – Draco se levantou, subindo as escadas para o dormitório – E eu nunca vou me apegar a Weasel, nunca... – mas ele sentiu que estava errado. Ele sentiu que nunca dissera algo tão errado na sua vida. Ele já estava se apegando a Gina.

**N/A: **Tá aí, mais um capítulo! Bem... vcs viram que finalmente as coisas começaram a acontecer entre o Draco e a Gina, né? E o título... bem, vocês vão realmente entender ele no futuro, mas por enquanto vai ser um tanto confuso. Putz... eu sou mto malvada com a Narcissa Ela descobre que o mlk gosta dela quando manda ele ficar com a outra! Tadinha dela... E agora?? O que acontecerá?? E, ainda bem que vocês me apoiaram na minha decisão o/ Mas... (Eeu espero que vocês não tenham se confundido!)

Bem vcs viram? Felton o/ Eu não consegui resistir, cara... Eu tinha que colocar um Felton no meio Beli eh maniaca pelo Tom Felton E prestem atenção aos nomes que eu sito, eles aparecerão no futuro... e terão importância, viu? E duas brigas o/ Foi realmente legal... Mas qualé a do Potter subindo em cima do Malfoy?? Eu sabia que ele era gay! Sabia! AUHAUA E a Gina eh tão bonitinha m-OPS!! Abri minha boca demais o .o


	7. Capítulo 6: Como um livro aberto

**Capitulo 6- Como um livro aberto...**

"Sagashimono wa nan desu ka?

(O que você procura?,)

Mitsukenikuimono desuka?

(Algo difícil de encontrar?)

Kaban no naka mo tsukue no naka mo

(Dentro da mala,dentro da escrivaninha,)

Sagashita keredo mitsukaranai no ni

(Mesmo procurando,você não acha.)

Mada mada sagashu ki desuka ?

(Você ainda quer procurar?)

Soreyori boku to odorimasenka?

(Ao invés disso,por que não vem dançar comigo?)

Yume no naka e, yume no naka e

(Para dentro de um sonho,para dentro de um sonho,)

Ittemitai to omoimasenka?

(você não quer ir?)"

**Yume no naka e - Karekano Ed..**

Era manhã e era quinta-feira. No dia anterior Potter e Malfoy haviam brigado, e agora Gina conversava com Colin sobre aquilo.

– Que dizer que Malfoy realmente apanhou? – Colin riu – Deve ter sido divertido!

– Colin! Não foi nada divertido! Harry atacou Draco e você ainda ri!?

– Gina, o que he? Tenho certeza que Malfoy provocou. Desde quando você o chama de Draco?? – o garoto comeu um muffin despreocupadamente.

– Colin! – ela ficou corada – Assim como eu chamo a Eliza pelo nome, eu posso o chamar de Draco! Não me olhe assim...

O garoto lançara um olhar sarcástico de "sei, acredito em você..."

– Ah, não vamos discutir pelos seus sonserinos – ele tomou um gole de suco – O que Harry falou quando descobriu você e Draco?

– Nada. Ele pareceu com ciúmes, só isso. – ela mexeu o suco e deu um gole.

– De verdade? – Colin olhou para a amiga, mas esta estava tão aérea vendo o correio chegar que ele desistiu.

– Mione recebeu outra carta. – Gina suspirou, olhando para um certo loiro sonserino que lia o Profeta Diário.

– De quem será, Gin? – Colin olhou curioso para a menina, que voltou seu olhar para ele.

– Eu não sei, Colin. – Ela sorriu, escondendo novamente o que sabia. Não se sentia bem falando aquilo.

– Deve ser alguém que realmente gosta dela, olhe... – ele apontou para Hermione, que acabara de receber um enorme buquê de crisântemos.

– É... – ela suspirou e voltou os olhos para Draco, que sorria superiormente na mesa sonserina. **"Ciúmes, não. Ciúmes não, Gina!"**

-----------------------------------

_– Você o quê!?!? – Rachel Weasley esbugalhou os olhos ao escutar a sua prima._

_– É, Rach... isso que você escutou. Ele deve estar pedindo ela em namoro agora – ela sorriu, bebendo um gole de cerveja amanteigada._

_– Ele a convidou para sair com ele, né? E o namorado dela, o Liam? – a morena ainda estava espantada._

_– Ex-namorado. Arrumamos tudo – a Loira sorriu para a sua prima. Ela era filha de Percy e Penélope, e era Corvinal. Assim como Michael, não tinha uma aversão a ela._

_– E como ele reagiu? – Andrew finalmente falou, olhando para a loira na sua frente._

_– Oh. Liam na verdade já não gost- _

_– Estou falando de Daniel. – O monitor sonserino a cortou, fechando o livro que lia e olhando sério para ela. _

_– Er, bem... – Narcissa fundou na cadeira – Ele aceitou. Gostou da idéia... – ela fez um gesto vago com a mão._

_– Hunm... sei. O que você vão dizer a ela? "Hey, Gal! Nós nos amamos, mas queremos que você seja feliz! Por isso decidimos que Dan ficará com você" ? – Andrew falou, sarcástico, arrancando risadas da namorada e da loira a sua frente._

_– Não, Andy. Para todos, eu briguei com ele – ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios – Falei que o odiava e o mandei pastar, quebrando o coraçãozinho dele – ela falou mais alto, desdenhosa, chamando a atenção de todos no Três Vassoura – Isso já faz uma semana agora._

_Murmúrios foram ouvidos por todo o local._

_– Isso é parte do plano? – Rachel olhou para a prima, segurando a mão dela que estava em cima da mesa._

_– É... – ela sorriu tristemente. – Provavelmente Gal nunca mais vai falar comigo depois disso. – ela abaixou a cabeça, perdendo uma troca de olhares preocupados lançados entre o casal de namorados a sua frente._

-----------------------------------

– Hunm... Draco? – Gina olhou para o loiro que lia um livro sobre dragões na sua frente.

– Que foi, Gina? – ele levantou os olhos para ela – Dúvida?

– Não... é que... – ela olhou para o pergaminho, vermelha. – Hunm... você pode ir visitar Eliza comigo hoje?

– Claro... – ele voltou para o seu livro. **"Putz! Ela cora até para me convidar para ir ver Eliza!"**

– Depois da aula? – ela continuou a escrever, ainda vermelha.

– A hora que você quiser. – ele falou, não sabendo o efeito que aquelas 4 palavras fizeram na garota.

– Então vamos agora! – ela sorriu animadamente, fechando os livros e recolhendo o pergaminho.

– Quê!? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha.

– Vamos antes que a Madame Pince nos expulse! – ela o puxou e ele a seguiu um pouco confuso.

– Tá animada hoje, hein? – ele cruzou os braços, a seguindo pelos corredores.

– Uhunm... – ela corou adoravelmente denovo. – Harry me pediu para falar comigo hoje a noite.

– Quê!?!? – ele novamente levantou uma sobrancelha, comicamente, arrancando um sorriso de Gina.

– É! Eu não sei o que ele vai me falar, mas parece que é boa coisa! – ela abriu mais o sorriso.

– Gina... – ele falou, a puxando para perto. – Não se anime tanto. Eu não quero vê-la triste denovo...

– Ah! Não seja pessimista, Draco! – ela sorriu, voltando a andar. – Só porque você tem medo de se declarar para-

– Shh... – ele a segurou novamente, a interrompendo. – Eu não tenho medo.

– Não, é? – ela sorriu desdenhosa – Então por que ainda não se revelou?

– Apenas não é a hora. – ele a encostou na parede e arrumou uma mecha que lhe caia no rosto.

– E quando vai ser? – ela o observou colocar as mãos no bolso. Ele a havia encurralado numa parede, aonde só quem olhasse poderia vê-los juntos. Muito juntos.

– Hunm... um dia. – ele sorriu, vendo a menina corar novamente. – Alguém já lhe disse que você é linda vermelhinha, assim? – Ele falou, com um ar aéreo.

– Draco? – ela olhou espantada para o garoto, ficando mais vermelha.

– Quê!? – ele falou, um pouco irritado e recobrando o ar de sempre.

– Você falou o que eu ouvi?

– Provavelmente sim, se você não está ficando louca.

– Você me acha bonita!? – ela abaixou a cabeça, tentando esconder as bochechas que ardiam de tanta vergonha.

– Ora, Gina. – ele bufou se afastando dela. Já estava falando besteira _demais. _– Louco é o garoto que não acha. Você deve ser a 2a nas 10 mais bonitas de Hogwarts!

– Você está mentindo! – ela continuava cabisbaixa.

– Não estou. Se você vestisse roupas que não parecessem sacos em você, seria a primeira. – ele sorriu em desdém.

– Ora! Eu achei que tínhamos virado amigos! Mas vejo que não! – ela se irritara ao vê-lo falar de suas roupas.

– Estou te elogiando e você se irrita! – ele bufou denovo – Vamos ver Eliza.

– Me desculpe... eu sou uma idiota... – ela mordeu os lábios e o seguiu.

– Seu irmão pode ser, mas você não. – ele abriu a porta da enfermaria para ela – Primeiro as damas.

Gina entrou, ainda vermelha e foi seguida de Draco. **"Ele me elogiou 2 vezes hoje! Por Merlin! Eu acho que ele deveria ficar por aqui!"**

Encontraram Madame Pomfrey fazendo uma poção e a viram desaparecer no quarto em que Eliza agora se hospedava. Tivera que ser transferida devido a sua falta de melhora. Pomfrey apareceu e mandou-os entrar.

– Liz? – Draco entrou primeiro, sendo seguido por Gina.

– Oi Draco! Gin! – ela sorriu, apesar de ser uma mascara de tristeza. As olheiras continuavam profundas e ela estava incrivelmente magra. Mesmo assim continuava bonita.

– Como você está? – Gina abraçou a garota.

– Um pouco melhor – ela suspirou – Professor Snape começará a me trazer as tarefas todos os dias.

– E Blaise? – Gina viu Draco suspirar e sentar, e viu a garota olhar para o lençol.

– Ele não pode me ver. Acabei com ele hoje de manhã e o mandei nunca mais pensar em mim. – Ela suspirou – Nunca mais!

– Quê? Mas... – Gina se calou ao ver o olhar repreendedor de Draco e a tristeza da menina.

– Bem, e vocês? – a morena voltou a sorrir – Como estão as aulas?

– Ótimas, Eliza. – Draco falou, arrastado.

– Sim, sim. Draco está sendo bem útil. – Gina sorriu para menina.

– Sendo difícil controlar as ofensas? – ela sorriu ironicamente.

– Incrivelmente, não. – Draco falou, recebendo um sorriso da morena.

– Eu falei... – ela afagou a mão da ruiva que segurava a dela – E Potter? Como estão as coisas?

– Er... bem... – ela corou pela enésima vez naquele dia.

– Vão se encontrar hoje a noite. – o tom de desaprovação era nítido na voz de Draco.

– Ciúmes? – Eliza riu, vendo Draco ficar contrariado. – E Granger, Draco?

– Na mesma, Eliza! – Gina falou, sorrindo com o canto dos lábios.

– Tsc, tsc... Draco! Tome alguma atitude! – ela sorria ironicamente.

– Ah, me deixa! – ele estava emburrado. Odiava como ela sempre estava certa sobre ele.

– O que deu nele? – Gina sussurrou para Eliza.

– Eu sei demais sobre ele. – ela riu – Pra mim ele é um livro aberto.

– Hã!?

– Com o tempo você vei ver como é fácil de entende-lo. – ela sorriu, confundindo a ruiva.

-----------------------------------

_– Narcissa! – ela foi abordada pela prima de supetão, levando um susto._

_– Que foi, Jesse? – a loira falou arrastadamente,, cruzando os braços – Será que não se pode mais escrever!? Será que todo mundo vai me atrapalhar hoje?_

_– Desculpa... – a ruiva se sentou ao lado dela, na mesa do Madame Puddifoot – Eu não sei porque você vem aqui sozinha. Todos esses casais e você sozinha..._

_– É o único lugar aonde eu posso ficar sozinha com os meus pensamentos. – ela olhou para a prima desconfiada. Jesse não era o tipo de pessoa que do nada resolvia falar com uma pessoa que ela simplesmente não suportava. – O que quer comigo?_

_– Hunm... é que... – ela ficou vermelha – Bem, eu gosto de um garoto._

_– E daí? – a loira falou, friamente._

_– Hunm... eu sei que você já ficou com uns 10 garotos, no mínimo. – ela falou, ficando mais vermelha._

_– Oito, na verdade. Mas isso não lhe interessa. – a loira bufou – Aonde quer chegar? Fale logo!_

_– É que eu tenho umas dúvidas e queria que você respondesse... – ela abaixou o rosto, mais vermelha._

_– Putz... – a loira sorriu desdenhosamente, tomando um gole do seu chá em seguida – Do que quer saber?_

_– Hunm... eu fiz as perguntas. – ela colocou um pergaminho rosa em cima da mesa – Você poderia responde-las? Sem rir, por favor! E não mostre para ninguém! – se fosse possível, ela estaria mais vermelha._

_Narcissa olhou desconfiada pra a prima, abrindo o pergaminho. Ela nunca acharia que um dia Jesse fosse pedir ajuda pra ela em algo, ela era um pequeno gênio que deveria saber tudo. Deveria._

"_1. Um garoto pode saber se a pessoa com quem ele está se beijando tem experiência? Como um beijador inexperiente beija?_

_2.Quais são as características de um bom beijador?_

_3. Quanta pressão se deve exercer com os lábios..."_

_A loira fechou o pergaminho sem terminar de lê-lo. Respirou fundo para não rir das dúvidas da sua prima, afinal ela ainda era a sua _prima. _E sabia que a maioria das meninas tinham essas dúvidas._

_– Eu te mando as respostas pelo correio, Jesse. Relaxa. – Ela olhou para o chá, ainda tentando segurar o riso._

_– Jura!?!? – os olhos da menina se ascenderam e ela sorriu._

_– Claro! – a loira sorriu felinamente, ou "Malfoymente" se você preferir – Se você falar QUEM é o garoto._

_– Quê!?!? Narcissa... eu... – a ruiva voltou a ficar vermelha._

_– Você vai me contar. – ela falou sedosamente – E eu não conto para ninguém._

_A ruiva olhou um pouco para a mesa, pensando. Narcissa tamborilou os dedos mostrando impaciência, mas sorrindo maldosamente._

_– Merlin! Eu sou louca por fazer isso, mas... – a ruiva suspirou e pegou a pena de Narcissa, rabiscando um nome no pergaminho. – Não conte a niguém! Por favor!_

_– Tudo bem. – ela leu o nome com um sorriso maldoso. – Da minha **boca **nada vai sair. Nada._

_E a ruiva agradeceu, saindo do lugar. Narcissa leu o nome novamente, se deliciando com a situação em que se via._

-----------------------------------

Gina andava apressada pelos corredores. Tinha demorado demais conversando com Eliza e Draco e só saíra da Enfermaria quando Madame Pomfrey os expulsou, dizendo que Eliza precisava descançar. Ela olhou no relógio e sem querer descobriu que faltava pouco para o seu encontro com Harry. Muito pouco.

Passou reto pela passagem da Grifinória, sabendo que chegaria atrazada se fosse se arrumar. Desceu as três escadas que deveria e parou na frente da sala de aula vazia, em que combinara de se encontrar com Harry. Na sua cabeça, a voz de Draco ressoava lhe dizendo para tomar cuidado.

Respirou fundo, abriu a porta e entrou, encontrando Harry sentado numa cadeira.

– Gina! Já estava achando que não vinha mais! – ele a olhou e sorriu.

– Bem, eu estou aqui, não estou? – ela sorriu, ficando um pouco vermelha com o olhar dele.

– Bem... – ela o viu ficar um pouco vermelho e sem jeito, e o viu apontar para uma cadeira perto dele – Senta aqui que eu preciso conversar com você.

– Eu me perguntei o dia todo o por que de ter me chamado aqui, Harry! – ela sorriu, se sentando ao lado dele e tendo a mão segurada por ele.

– Er... Gina... eu ainda não acredito que eu tenha feito isso. – ela o viu corar um pouco. – Eu te chamei aqui hoje para falar uma coisa muito importante...

– Uma coisa muito importante? – ela olhou para ele, esperançosa. E a voz de um certo loiro ecoou na sua cabeça. **"Não se anime tanto..."**

– É... sabe as suas aulas com Malfoy? – Gina sentiu seu estomago desabar quando ele falou isso. – Então... eu... er...

– O que tem elas, Harry? – ela cruzou os braços, mudando completamente de humor.

– Er... eu tive que contar! Não brigue comigo. – ele parecia muito sem graça.

– Você contou para Rony!?!? – ela olhou com espanto, se segurando para não gritar.

– Claro que não! – ele olhou para ela – Contei para a Mione.

_–_ O QUÊ!?!?

_–_ Calma, Gin... – ele coçou a cabeça sem jeito – Eu tive que contar para ela, ela me implorou e jurou que não contaria pra ningué-

– Uhunm... ela jurou que não contaria para ninguém assim como você fez? – ela falou acusadoramente, soando irritada.

_– _Eu jurei que não contaria para Rony! E, bem... eu e ela concordamos que ela pode dar as aulas para você no lugar dele.

– Claro que você só jurou que não ia contar para Rony, que besteira a minha, não é Harry? Acreditar que você não ia contar para ninguém? E agora vocês dois querem mandar na minha vida... Eu devia ter escutado Draco. – ela bufou, se levantando irritada – Ele avisou que não era boa coisa! E não é! Então vocês dois vão ficar calados e não vão tentar mudar as minhas decisões! E só me chame novamente quando for algo realmente importante.

Ela saiu batendo a porta, sem nem antes escutar o que o garoto responderia. Ela não precisava de mais dois cuidando e controlando a sua vida. Já bastavam seus 6 irmão e seus pais, agora Hermione e Harry? Ela continuaria fazendo o que ela quisesse, pelo menos dessa vez! E ela tinha certeza que se não fosse _Draco Malfoy_, eles a deixariam continuar com as aulas.

– Gina! Gina! – ela escutou a voz de Harry a chamar e sentiu os dedos quentes do garoto segurando seu braço.

– Que foi, Harry? – ela virou irritada para ele.

– Me desculpe, Gin... – ela não pode deixar de sorrir em ver a carinha de arrependimento dele. – Eu não pretendia te irritar... eu só não gosto de te ver com o Malfoy...

– Tudo bem, Harry. Eu só não gosto dessa mania de todo mundo tentar me controlar! Eu vou continuar com as aulas e vocês não vão me impedir. Harry? O que tá fazendo? – ele tinha feito uma cara de espanto e agora cheirava alguma coisa. Se aproximou do ombro dela e cheirou.

– Esse cheiro... É o cheiro das cartas que Hermione tem recebido!

– O quê!?! –Gina se afastou dele. Com certeza deveria ter ficado com um pouco do perfume de Draco, depois de tanto tempo perto dele.

– Esse cheiro, Gina! Que perfume é esse? É alguém que usa o mesmo perfume que você que vem mandando as cartas! – Gina agradeceu o fato de Harry odiar Draco ao ponto de não desconfiar dele. E ignorante em perfumes o suficiente para não reparar que aquela era uma fragrância _masculina._

– Eu não sei, Harry. – ela sorriu, falsamente – Eu peguei de amostra-grátis lá em Hogsmead!

– Oh, droga... Se você descobrir me fala? E cuidado com Malfoy! Dessa vez passa, viu? – Gina viu o garoto dos olhos cor de sapinhos cozidos desaparecer em direção ao salão grifinório e encostrou na parede, bufando e sentando no chão.

**"Hermione com certeza vai juntar dois mais dois e em breve teremos mais um coração decepcionado..."**

Ela encostou a cabeça nos joelhos dobrados. Não acreditava que tinha se enchido o dia todo de esperança para Harry vir e falar sobre suas aulas com Draco. E não acreditava que tinha saído correndo, sem nem dizer "tchau" para Draco só para se encontrar com Harry. Então ela começou a pensar no que não devia. Em Draco. Ela estava muito estranha desde que começara a ter as aulas com ele. No começo talvez não, mas os últimos dois dias foram os mais estranhos.

Cada vez que o via, queria mais e mais ficar perto dele. Era estranho. E o pior de tudo é que ela sabia que ele só a aturava para agradar Eliza. Ela se afundou mais nos seus joelhos e sentiu uma pessoa sentar perto dela.

– Eu falei para você não se animar. – ela escutou a voz arrastada de Draco e levantou o rosto para ver o garoto sentado ao seu lado, olhando para cima. Ela o achou mais lindo que nunca, com os cabelos molhados caindo no rosto. O perfume que Harry achou ser dela subia e a envolvia.

– Me desculpe, sr-eu-sempre-estou-certo. –ela bufou, encostando as costas na parede ao lado dele.

– Eu estou sempre certo. E eu digo que você tem que tomar banho ou comprar um perfume mais caro. Você está impregnada com meu cheiro, Weasley. – ele falou num tom sarcástico, mas a menina o ignorou.

– Você que saber o que ele queria, não quer, Draco? – ela encostou a cabeça no ombro dele e ele olhou para ela sorrindo com o canto da boca.

– Você deve ter aprendido uma ou duas coisas sobre mim, não? O que ele queria?

– Tentar fazer com que eu parasse de ter aulas com você. – ela bufou e ele deu balançou a cabeça negativamente, com um quase-sorriso nos lábios e os cabelos lhe cobrindo os olhos.

– Aqueles tolos. Não deixe que eles lhe privem do melhor, Gina, só porque eles não querem o melhor para eles. – ele olhou para a menina, que sorria graciosamente**. "Por que ela tem que ser tão bonita! Por Merlin!"**

– Seu bastardo egocêntrico. – ela continuava sorrindo – Só você para me fazer sorrir essa hora da noite.

– Falando em hora, você perdeu o jantar. – ele continuava encostado lá, só olhando para ela pelo canto dos olhos. Ela não ousava levantar a cabeça do ombro dele.

– E você também. – ela viu a mão dele tirar uma mecha de cabelo ruivo que lhe caia no rosto e viu os olhos azuis dele mais próximos dos seus.

– Eu não estou com fome. – ele falou, olhando para ela. Estavam muito juntos pela segunda vez naquele dia.

E um silêncio seguiu aquela frase. Não um silêncio constrangedor, mas um silêncio necessário. O silêncio necessário para colocar os pensamentos no lugar, um silêncio suficiente para a contemplação. Gina podia sentir os olhos dele percorrendo o seu rosto e lhe dando calafrios gostosos. E ela o olhava, com as bochechas rosadas e sentia a mão gelada que acariciava seu rosto.

E, assim como veio, o silêncio se foi. Foi como se acordassem de um sonho, de um estupor.

– Acho melhor você ir tomar seu banho. Vai ficar tarde demais. – ele tirou a mão do rosto dela e se afastou. Arrumou o cabelo algumas vezes e se levantou.

– Tudo bem. – ela sorriu, confusa. Ela podia ver que ele estava um tanto estranho. Qualquer um poderia dizer que era o estado normal de Draco Malfoy, mas o ar dele não era o normal. Segurou a mão que ele estendia para ajuda-la e o viu partir com um "Boa-noite" resmungado na direção contrária do caminho dela.

Ela se virou e foi para o seu banho, tentando controlar todas as perguntas que surgiam na sua mente.

**N/A: **Tenho quase certeza que esse foi o capítulo mais difícil para sair. Sem sacanagem, eu tava com um bloqueio imenso! Tá que eu tive idéia e comecei a escrever três fanfics no meio desse capítulo mas quem repara?? XD Agora temos a fanfic publicada em mais um lugar!

A Floreios e Borrões! Acho que só vou mandar pro Portal quando eu voltar de viagem... Aliás, essa semana eu viajo, e como eu terminei esse cap. Dia 20, quase nenhuma chance de ter o sétimo antes da viagem

É uma pena, mas eu não tenho escolha. Vocês vão ter que esperar até a minha volta para ler. Mas como eu vou pra casa da minha tia em Fortaleza, eu acho que rola de escrever pelo menos o sétimo e postar, tudo na primeira semana de Janeiro. Então, Feliz Natal para vocês e feliz ano novo!

Bem, não me matem! Nos pequenos detalhes eu insinuou certas coisas, então prestem atenção! Eu não vou falar nada aqui pra não estragar a surpresa dos menos atentos.


	8. Capítulo 7: Esse Maldito Hormonio chamad...

Capítulo 7 – Esse maldito hormônio chamado Testosterona! 

_Ela dobrou o pergaminho, terminando mais um capítulo. Olhou para o relógio na grande parede do banheiro das monitoras e viu que era bem tarde. Ela já deveria estar dormindo há horas, mas não conseguira pregar o olho. E, como sempre, decidiu tomar uma ducha e escrever um pouco._

_Passou pela passagem secreta, olhando bastante para ver se o Zelador Grogue não estava por perto. Nenhum sinal dele, e ela saiu com passos apressados para o salão comunal sonserino._

_Falou a senha e entrou no salão, sendo surpreendida por mãos que a puxaram para trás de uma tapeçaria que enfeitava a parede ao lado da passagem. Ela levou a mão ao bolso da varinha imediatamente, mas foi impedida pela mão de seu "captor"._

_– Calma! Sou eu... – ela afrouxou a varinha e olhou séria para os olhos cor de âmbar dele._

_– Você sabe o susto que me deu? – ela arrumou uma mecha de cabelo preto dele que caia nos seus olhos._

_– Eu precisava falar com você. Precisava não, preciso. – ele a abraçou pela cintura, a deixando um pouco corada. Ela sentiu a parede em suas costas e a respiração dele em seu pescoço._

_– Dan... – ela passou os braços pelo pescoço do garoto. Sabia que não deveria fazer isso, mas um abraço não mata ninguém._

_– Eu não suporto mais ela, Cissa... – ele sussurrou – Ela se tornou um monstro... – ele afundou mais o rosto no ombro dela e apertou o abraço. Eles estavam juntos. Muito juntos._

_– Você está exagerando... ela não mudou tanto assim... –ela encostou a cabeça na dele e sentiu as mãos geladas dele encostarem na sua pele, sob a blusa do pijama._

_– Não estou... ela fala mal de você 10 vezes por segundo... e eu não estou a fim de escutar ela fazendo isso. – ele levantou a cabeça, a encarando. Estavam tão perto que os narizes se tocaram._

_E para que os lábios se tocassem não faltava mais nada. Ela fechou os olhos e deixou que ele a beijasse. E ela sentiu como se não precisasse mais de nada no mundo, somente aquele toque suave nos seus lábios, somente aquela leve pressão dos dedos dele sobre a sua pele, somente os dois, na dança que chamam de beijo._

_Então, assim como começaram, os dois se afastaram._

_– O que foi isso? – ela suspirou, encostando a cabeça na dele e olhando séria para ele._

– _Eu gostaria de saber... – ele sorriu, irônico, olhando para ela._

– _O que você queria comigo antes... disso? – ela sorriu com o canto dos lábios. – Ou era essa a conversa que você queria ter comigo?_

– _Eu acho que esqueci... – ele voltou a abraçar a menina pela cintura. – Você costuma provocar esses esquecimentos súbitos em mim..._

– _Oh, Pare com isso, Daniel! – ela fez cara de brava e ele deu uma risada sarcástica – Não ria ! Isso é sério! Você não pode ficar pensando em mim enquanto está com ela!_

– _Ora, você planejou isso... você ature as conseqüências. – ele a soltou, tirando o pergaminho do bolso do robe dela. – Eu te devolvo amanhã, certo?_

_– Tudo bem – ela ficou emburrada e cruzou os braços. – Acho que vou subir._

_– Não fique brava, Cissa... – ele sorriu e apertou a bochecha dela. – E cuidado para Galadriel não acordar... não quero que ela some dois mais dois. Se bem que eu acho que agora ela é burra o suficiente para não conseguir._

_– Não fale assim dela! – ela saiu de trás da tapeçaria, espirrando e com raiva._

_– Mas é a pura verdade. – ele falou, secamente, lembrando a ela o seu pai, saindo atrás dela._

_– Boa noite. – ela andou para as escadas que levavam aos dormitórios mas foi impedida por ele._

_– Tome. Boa noite. – ele entregou uma carta para ela e lhe deu um beijo na bochecha, antes de a largar. Ela leu o envelope ficando surpresa._

"_Para Narcissa Malfoy,_

_De Elizabeth Zabini."_

_o.o.oooooo.o.o.ooooooo.o..oooooo..o.oooo_

Deveria ter se passado um mês desde aquela manhã de Novembro em que Draco encontrara Gina no lago. Agora faltavam apenas 6 dias para o Natal. Há três semanas ela tinha aulas de reforço com Draco Malfoy.

Desde aquela estranha quinta-feira, Gina sequer abrira a boca para falar sobre aquele momento, embora não conseguisse parar de pensar naquilo. Draco sequer demonstrou mudança. Continuavam com as aulas, da mesma maneira, apesar do pequeno envolvimento maior deles.

Gina entrou na biblioteca e se dirigiu a mesa aonde Draco a esperava, lendo uma carta.

– Boa Tarde! – ela sorriu, se sentando ao lado dele.

– 'Tarde. – ele continuou lendo a carta, indiferente a ela. Ela se virou na cadeira, incomodada.

– Uma carta, não tá vendo? – ele bufou, amassando a carta e enfiando no bolso. – O que quer estudar hoje?

– Uh... Mal humor? – ela zombou dele e riu da cara de escárnio que ele fez. – Não quero estudar hoje.

– Não? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, incomodado com aquilo. – Então eu posso ir embora. – ele foi impedido de se levantar por ela.

– Eu quero que você fique, mas não quero estudar. Serve? – ela sorriu ao vê-lo sentar novamente.

– Você vai, hum, para onde no Natal? – ele perguntou, ignorando o pedido meloso dela para ele ficar lá.

– Natal? – ela pareceu confusa – Ah, sim! O Natal está chegando, eu quase me esqueci!

– Sua tonta... – ele poderia ter sorrido, se fosse desse tipo. Mas bufou, balançando a cabeça negativamente. – Me responda... Eu preciso saber.

– Bem, eu acho que... – ela abriu e fechou a boca. Ela podia ou não falar que seria na sede da Ordem? Preferiu esconder. – em casa mesmo, na Toca. Por que?

– Toca? Que nome feio para uma casa, Weasel. – ele a cutucou com um cotovelo, a deixando revoltada. – Bem, com quem você vai pra Hogsmead esse sábado?

– Quê? Com ninguém, ué... – ela olhou desconfiada para ele, esquecendo a provocação. Aquilo era um convite!

– Hum, será que você poderia ir comigo? – ele passou uma mão no cabelo quando a viu corar.

– Ah, hum... bem... Rony, ele-

– Ele não precisa saber. A gente compra o presente da Granger, almoça e você pode fazer o que quiser. – ele tirou um fio de cabelo que caia no rosto dela, como uma compensação para a decepção dos olhos dela.

– Hum, tudo bem. – ela soou indiferente. **"Quantas vezes, Gina, você vai achar que ele é amigável com você por que quer? Claro que é por causa dela..."**

– Então a gente se encontra na Dedosdemel, certo? – ele sorriu triunfalmente.

– Certo. – ela suspirou – Mas temos que-

– Ser discretos. É, eu sei. Mas se ele não desconfia das aulas não vai desconfiar disso. Relaxa, Weasel.

– Haha. Duvido que ele não duvide... Não se ele nos ver. – ela cruzou os braços, observando quem estava na biblioteca. Reparou que a mesa dos dois era a mais vazia e que ocasionalmente alguém olhava para os dois. – Vamos lá para fora?

–Quê? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, descrente. Ainda não se acostumara com essas mudanças súbitas de assunto dela.

– Vamos logo! – ela se levantou, pegando a mochila e saindo, sendo seguida por um Draco reclamando.

– Por Merlin! Você é louca, garota. Por que vive mudando de idéia assim? Aqui fora está um gelo! – ele se sentou ao lado dela, embaixo de uma árvore na orla da Floresta, um pouco afastada da casa de Hagrid.

– Aqui é melhor do que lá dentro, com todo mundo olhando. – ela enrolou o cachecol e calçou as luvas. – E eu não sou louca!

– Hum, sei. Você não é louca e eu estou com frio. – ele falou sarcasticamente.

– O que isso tem haver? – ela falou, com a voz um pouco esganiçada. Qual era a dele?

– Que você é tão louca quanto eu não sinto frio. Dã... não é obvio?

– Ah há Eu duvido que você não sinta frio! Esse casacão que você usa deve ter mais feitiço aquecedor do que toda Hogwarts!

– Talvez um pouco menos. – ele falou, casualmente, arrancando risos dela. – Mas mesmo assim eu não sinto frio.

– Eu duvido, duvido mesmo! – ela continuava rindo.

– Nunca duvide de um Malfoy, Gina. – ele se levantou, tirou o casaco e o lançou em cima dela. Voltou a se sentar.

– Seu louco! Você vai ficar com muito frio! Se eu sou louca, você é mais!

– Somos todos loucos, Gin... – ele deitou na neve, olhando para cima. Sentiu a neve gelar suas costas mas nem ligou.

– Todos? Não. Acho que só alguns são. – ele sentiu ela se deitar ao seu lado e quase sorriu.

– Alguns? Diga-me uma pessoa que não seja louca. Eu te dou um doce se puder.

– Hunm... a Professora Mcgonagall!

– Ela? Não... você já viu como ela muda de atitude do nada? Se ela está zangada com alguém e essa pessoa fala está doente ou chorando ela fica super preocupada e-

– Isso é normal, Draco!

– Por isso são loucos!

– Quê? Você insinua que são loucas por se preocuparem? – ela soou revoltada.

– Não é isso. Entenda, mudanças assim, essas são loucuras. Mudanças súbitas. Tudo deveria ser sempre igual.

– Se tudo fosse sempre igual eu não estaria deitada na neve com Draco Malfoy, vendo se ele sente ou não frio. – ela abriu um sorriso quando ele virou a cabeça para ela.

– Isso é verdade. – e abriu um quase-sorriso, fazendo Gina se arrepiar. "**Se ele sorrisse ia ser tão mais bonito..."**

– Frio, Gina?

– Claro que não! Com todos os feitiços aquecedores disso é impossível! E você, congelando? – ela dissimulou, jogando "fora" os pensamentos sobre ele.

– Normal. – ele deu de ombros e voltou a olhar para o céu nublado. Um silêncio estranho se formou entre eles, enquanto ambos olhavam para o céu.

– Gina? – ele quebrou o silêncio, olhando para ela.

– Sim, Draco? – ela virou o rosto para ela e os seus narizes quase se encostaram.

– Você acha o céu nublado bonito? – ela sorriu ao vê-lo perguntando aquilo. Ele parecia um menininho qualquer, perguntando uma coisa que não sabe para a mãe.

– Acho. Eu adoro o inverno... – ele o viu fazer uma cara de satisfação.

– Eu também. Eu acho que eu estou começando a congelar... – ele comentou casualmente e ela riu. Ela quase se levantou para tirar o casaco, mas foi impedida por ele. – Não tire meu casaco só porque eu estou com frio. Eu agüento mais um pouquinho aqui.

– Você vai ficar doente...

– Quem se importa? – e Gina sentiu pena do sorriso sarcástico dele. Ela sentiu algo estranho naquilo.

– Ora, eu me importo! Se os meus dois professores ficaram doentes, como eu fico? – e o abraçou, impulsivamente.

Ela ficou incrivelmente vermelha quando ele passou um dos braços pela cintura dela, retribuindo o abraço. **"Deus! O que estou fazendo? Eu estou abraçando Draco Malfoy!"**

– Você não deve se preocupar com quem não merece... – ela escutou a voz dele sussurrar em seus ouvidos e sentiu os pelinhos do pescoço arrepiarem.

– Você me-

– Shh... não minta para mim, Gina... – ele soltou a mão da cintura dela e suspirou.

– Eu não estou mentindo, Draco... – ela sorriu para ele e o viu ficar _estranho. _Ele sorriu e ela quase não acreditou no que estava vendo. Sentiu a mão gelada dele em contato com seu rosto e sentiu a respiração quente dele se aproximar do rosto dela. Fechou os olhos e deixou que ele encostasse os lábios gelados nos dela e a abraçasse.

Ela sentiu o céu rodopiar na sua cabeça e muitas sensações diferentes. O medo – de ser encontrada beijando Draco Malfoy, a culpa – por saber que ele gostava de sua amiga, a felicidade- por tê-lo visto sorrir, a confusão – pelo fato dele SER Draco Malfoy. Os lábios gelados dele pareciam encaixar perfeitamente nos dela, num movimento delicado, como se ele tivesse medo de ser mais ousado. Ela sentiu a mão dele na sua cintura e passou as mãos pelo pescoço gelado dele. Conseguiam sentir o calor passando dela para ele, numa vibração gostosa. Ele se separou dos lábios dela e a chamou.

– Gina? – ele falou de novo, encostando a testa na testa dela.

– Que foi, Draco?

– Você existe?

_o.o.oooooo.o.o.ooooooo.o..oooooo..o.oooo_

_Ela teve que largar a pena no pergaminho depois daquilo e respirar fundo. Mordeu os lábios, apreensiva, tentando desviar a dor que sentia no seu peito para outro lugar._

_Agradeceu aos Deuses ela estar ali, sozinha, sentada naquele canto do vestiário feminino. O estado dela era deplorável – e qualquer um concordaria com isso sem pensar duas vezes. Ela se sentia idiota e imprestável mais do que nunca._

_Abraçou seus joelhos, encostando a cabeça neles, respirando fundo. Ela não devia chorar, ela mereceu o que tinha tido. Mereceu por ter sido tão idiota, tão egocêntrica, tão, tão... _boa_. Não ouviu a porta do vestiário se abrir nem os passos que se aproximavam dela, rapidamente._

_– Vamos, Cissa. Olhe para mim. – ele a abraçou, mas ela não reagiu. – Narcissa, não se faça de difícil. Vamos, fale comigo._

_– Não. Vai embora. – ela falou, firmemente, ainda sem olhar para ele._

_– Não vou não. Eu posso ser tão teimoso quanto você. Eu lhe disse, eu lhe avisei. Mas você acredita?_

_– Ah, Cala a boca, Dan! Você sequer me defendeu quando ela falou tudo aquilo! Quando a imbecil da Montague partiu para cima de mim, defendendo Galadriel como se fosse a melhor amiga dela, como se fosse _eu_! Você só ficou olhando, de longe, enquanto Andrew e os garotos a tiravam de cima de mim! Eu me machuquei pra valer com aquela louca!_

_– Meu Deus, Narcissa! O que você queria? Que eu estragasse a porcaria do seu plano? Que eu me jogasse na frente? Você acha que eu gostei de ver aquela porquinha encostando as mãos em você? Você acha que eu não tive vontade de jogar Crucio nela até ela enlouquecer? Não se esqueça que quem criou isso tudo foi você!_

_Ela olhou para ele e suspirou, o abraçando._

_– Ah, Dan... eu só queria que eu não fosse tão idiota. Agora metade de Hogwarts me odeia por isso e não tem mais volta..._

_– Shh... não pense no lado ruim das coisas... – ele passou uma mão pelos fios loiros do cabelo dela que caiam pelos ombros dele agora. – Não pense em nada..._

_– Como? – ela soou um pouco surpresa e olhou para ele._

_– Não pense em nada... – ele levantou o queixo dela e a beijou, sendo retribuído por um pequeno espaço de tempo._

_– Eu não consigo... – ela tentou se afastar dele mas foi impedida._

_– Então me deixe não pensar por nós..._

_E ele a beijou, possessivamente, a abraçando pela cintura. Ele sentiu ela ceder ao seu beijo e deslizar as mãos pelas costa dele, parando no seu pescoço. Parou o beijo e sentiu a respiração ofegante dela, a puxando mais para perto. Salpicou-lhe de beijos nos lábios e no pescoço, enquanto a inclinava em direção ao chão. As mãos hábeis dela desabotoaram os botões da camisa dele e a tiraram, e ele sentiu os beijos quentes dela em seu pescoço. Seu cabelo se misturava com o dela, preto no branco._

_Ele a beijou novamente, sentindo as unhas dela nas suas costas enquanto ele desabotoava a sua blusa. Beijou a barriga dela e subiu beijando, até beijá-la novamente nos lábios._

_– Dan...? – ela levou uma mão ao rosto dele, carinhosamente._

_– Eu estou aqui... – ele encostou o nariz dela e a viu sorrir._

_– Eu amo chamar por você, sabia?_

_– Eu amo você, Cissa. – ele a beijou, rindo, enquanto a via corar de uma maneira que só vira muito tempo antes._

_– É assim que você não pensa em nada, Dan? – ela virou o rosto, sorrindo._

_– Não. É assim que eu penso em você, todo dia, todo tempo... – ele virou o rosto dela e a beijou – Não como uma menina semi-nua embaixo de mim no vestiário feminino, mas como a menina que ama chamar meu nome._

_Ele teve certeza que nunca iria esquecer o sorriso que ela deu naquele momento, antes de fazer mais uma coisa louca. Aquele seria um dia memorável – o dia da loucura. Ele confessara e provara o amor que ele sentia por ela, de uma vez só. Ele não achou que isso seria possível._

_Sorte deles que ninguém entrou no vestiário feminino naquela noite. _

_o.o.oooooo.o.o.ooooooo.o..oooooo..o.oooo_

Ela odiava aquilo. Odiava saber que no dia seguinte seria como se nada tivesse acontecido. Odiava tê-lo na cabeça o tempo todo, odiava não conseguir dormir pensando naquilo, com medo de sonhar e acordar achando que tudo não passou de um sonho. Ela decidiu: Odiava tudo sobre Draco Malfoy.

Ela sabia que ele a esperava lá fora para ter as aulas de reforço mas ela decidiu que visitaria alguém antes. Problema dele se ele reclamasse do atraso. Ela o odiava mesmo.

Entrou na enfermaria cuidadosamente, encontrando Madame Pomfrey sentada numa cadeirinha.

– Veio ver Elizabeth? – a enfermeira sorriu para ela e apontou para o quarto de Eliza ao ver que Gina tinha concordado.

– Obrigada! – Gina se dirigiu a porta e bateu uma vez.

– Quem é? – a voz de Eliza soou irritada e Gina sorriu.

– Sou eu, eu vim te visitar.

– Ah, entra Gin!

Ela entrou no quarto e encontrou a amiga sentada na cama, com um livro no colo. Eliza parecia bem melhor, menos olheiras, o cabelo arrumado, menos pálida. Mas uma coisa Gina pôde reparar, o olhar dela estava completamente diferente.

– Como você estÿ – a ruiva se aproximou, abraçando a morena.

– Eu estou ótima! Obrigada por me visitar! Eu já quase nem tusso mais! – a morena deu um sorriso vazio.

– Eu posso ver isso, Eliza... estou feliz por você! – Gina tentou reconfortá-la com um olhar compreensivo, mas não funcionou muito.

– Como você estÿ Como Draco estÿ E como – ela suspirou – Blaise estÿ

– Estamos todos bem! Ah... bem... eu queria falar com você sobre Draco... – Gina ficou um tanto constrangida.

– O que houveee? – a morena sorriu maliciosamente e se aproximou dela, esperando que ela contasse.

– Bem, ontem nós nos... beijamos... e-

– Oh Deus! Eu estava certa, olhe! Vocês se amam!

– Por Merlin! Nos não nos amamos! Foi só um beijo... ele estava triste e aconteceu! Não vai acontecer de novo!

– Ohhh, Gina e Draco no parque se beijam, no parque se beijam! Vão ter quatro filhinhos ruivinhos dos olhos azuiiiis! – ela riu ao ver Gina ficar da cor dos cabelos. – Ei, eu to brincando! O que você queria falar comigo sobre ele?

– Ele me chamou para escolher o presente da Hermione, você acha que eu realmente deveria ir?

– Ora, claro! Por que não? Quem sabe ele compra um presente para você!

– Oh, não se iluda com isso... – as duas riram – Bem, eu já disse que ia, mas eu não faço a mínima idéia do que Hermione iria querer!

– Ah, então temos um problema... – Eliza arrumou os cabelos – Pergunta.

– Vai dar na cara!

– Então se vira!

– Bela ajuda a sua, Srta. Bluth! – as duas riram e Eliza balançou a cabeça.

– Eu acho que o seu Príncipe Encantado está te esperando lá fora, viu.

– Como você sabe? – Gina olhou surpresa para Eliza.

– Um passarinho loiro me contou que iria espera uma princesa numa árvore hoje... e se eu não me engano ele já deve estar lá.

– Oh Deus! – Gina abaixou a cabeça, um pouco constrangida.

– Você vai me contar as novidades assim que voltar da sua aula, ouviu mocinha? Eu quero saber dos babados!

– Tudo bem, tudo bem... – ela beijou a bochecha da menina e se despediu, descendo vagarosamente para os jardins.

Ele não estava lá. Ele não estava lá. Ela sentiu um peso no estômago ao chegar na árvore e ver que ele não estava lá Ele deveria ter ido embora com a demora dela, morrendo de raiva e praguejando até a 13a geração dela. Ele nunca mais ia falar com ela – e a culpa era da idiotice dela!

Ela encostou a cabeça na árvore, se segurando para não chorar. Ela era idiota! Ela tinha estragado tudo! Ela não tinha porque ficar assim. Aquilo não era sensato, era só Draco Malfoy. Mas um Draco Malfoy que não falaria com ela! Aquilo deu nos nervos dela, toda aquela indecisão, toda a confusão na sua cabeça.

– Gina?

– Draco? – ela olhou para trás assustada.

– Você tá bem? – ele levantou uma sobrancelha, confuso.

– Ah, ainda bem que você está aqui! – ela o abraçou e sentiu um alívio ao vê-lo retribuir o abraço.

– O que aconteceu? Hey, por que você tá chorando? – ele fez carinho nos cabelos ruivos dela desajeitadamente e a forçou a olhar para ele. – O que houve dessa vez?

– Não foi nada, foi uma besteira... desculpe... – ela se afastou dele e sorriu, enxugando as poucas lágrimas que caíram por nada. Ela odiava ser tão chorona assim! Mas pelo menos tinha sido abraçada por ele. "**Espera... você não tinha decidido odiar ele, Guinevra Weasley?"**

**– **Tudo bem... você tem que parar com isso, Gina. Parar de chorar por tudo. – ele se sentou, encostado no tronco da árvore.

**– **Eu queria poder parar... – ela suspirou, sentando ao lado dele – A gente parou na poção Enebriante...

**– **Hunm, você se lembra para que ela serve? – ele olhou para ela com um olhar que a forçou a desviar e respirar fundo.

**– **Ah, lembro. Ela serve para... –ele tinha se aproximado mais dela, tirando a concentração – Ela serve para confundir... e serve para tirar a concentração... e... Que droga, Draco! Para com isso!

Ele riu sarcasticamente e arrumou o cabelo.

– Fale Gina, eu estou escutando...

"**Por Merlin! Quanto mais eu vou agüentar ficar perto dele sem pular em cima dele?**"

N/A: Sorry pela demora... Sorry MESMO! Eu lamento mto '' Mto mesmo nao ter mandado o cap antes... eu juro q nunca mais faço vcs esperarem tanto! '' Bem, tá aih... o nome ficou simplesmente RIDICULO, mas quem se importa? Eu nao tinha nada melhor... só para entenderem: A Testosterona é o hormonio responsavel pela Libido no corpo humano o.o'' Eu nao achei nada melhor, me matem XD

Obrigada pelas reviews o/ Continuem comentandoooo continuem comentandoooo o/ -


End file.
